The Red Dragon (Viserys SI)
by darkstream0
Summary: A 21st-century guy gets inserted into a famous character that he has only seen in his favourite show. How will this turn out? There is going to be a lot of killing that's for sure. After all, fire and blood is his new motto. It's a good thing that the one who sent him to the world of Ice and Fire was not a dick.
1. Chapter 1

Walking along the beach at nights was my hobby. I have done this from a young age. It helps to calm my mind and think. I like to view the stars in the night sky in the beach with the lull of waves. I could stay like that for hours and never get bored. When I was a child my parents told me if you make a wish while seeing a shooting star on the sky that wish will come true. Since then I would come on the beach at night and look for a shooting star and make the wish.

As I grew old I understood that it was a silly tale my parents said to entertain me. But right now those same parents are dead. My job kept me a great distance away from them and now I lost both of them in a car accident. A drunk driver crashed the car into the side walk and my parents lost their lives.

I saw a shooting star in the night sky. I made a wish. I didn't want to stay in a world where my parents were absent. So I made a wished for god to take me away from the world. But of course there is no god. If there was our world would not be full of shit. There was no higher power and we were alone in this small blue dot in the Universe.

Suddenly a bright light came in front of me and my god, am I seeing this right. I rubbed my eyes and looked again and sure enough I saw a silver coloured bat. What the fuck did I drink this night?

"You are not Hallucinating son. I am real" It said

"Oh god, a talking bat. I am mad" I cried

It bonked my head and flew around me and then set itself down on the beach.

"I told you I'm real son. I am what you would call an ASB." It said

"This is impossible. I thought it was hocus-pocus created by fanfiction nut jobs with their insane ideas and imaginations." I blinked several times just to make sure this was real

"Every story must have some truth in it son. I am the truth of many stories." It said puffing up its chest which was funny and weird

"Oh, I guess. Wait, why are you here?" I asked

"Well you made a wish and I was fortunately nearby munching on an apple when I heard it and decided to help. I can get you out of this world, but it is a onetime offer." It said

"Huh, uh you are serious..." I looked at the little bat incredulously

"Yes, but you have to decide now." It said

"Well where will you send me?" I asked

"Hmm let me think, Harry potter universe is full. Avengers... nah everyone there has gone mad, aha got it. I can send you to the infamous Game of Thrones universe." It said

"Are you insane? I will get killed by the battle hungry backstabbing bitches in that world." I screamed at the bat

"Well, I can give you special powers as compensation. How about captain America super strength? You can thrash people left and right and as an added bonus you get to be a Targaryen." the bat said

"Which Targaryen...?" I asked curiously

"Viserys Targaryan of course" It said with an eye roll

"What? Can't you make me Aegon the conqueror?" I asked hopefully. Who wouldn't want to be that guy, he thought

"Nope…. Sorry, not available." It said

"Well, at least give me a dragon my buddy…. You can do that. Common you are a supercool ASB." I asked

It puffed up at the praise and took a thinking pose.

"After I take the Iron throne I will give you lot of apples if you visit. We can have it together in the throne room as best of friends." I tried to bribe the bat

"I need some bananas as well and some pineapple" the greedy bugger bat asked

"Yes I will give you that as well. Lots and lots of apples, bananas, pineapples and anything else you need bro." I agreed

"In that case I will send you to dragonstone when Rheagar died. The dragon egg will appear in your hands and whenever you say the word Dracarys the egg will hatch and a dragon will be born. The rest will be on your hands. Since you had the decency to invite me and give me food as a guest I guess I will give you immunity to fire and very low levels of warging powers. Is that enough?" the bat offered

"Oh it is more than enough my dear friend" I said happily as I embraced him

"But let me ask you one thing will my parents be alright?" I asked

"Don't worry every soul that gets chosen by an ASB has a free heavenly family pack. They are in peace. But you my dear friend are in for a tough ride. Take care and don't die. Now enjoy the new world." the bat said as it created a portal and my soul got absorbed into it and I knew no more


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I sat up and looked around and noticed candle lights in the table and heavy rain falling outside with an occasional crack of thunder.

That is when I remembered what happened. I sunk back into the bed and thought hard and the memories of this tiny body began to surface into my mind.

I am Viserys of House Targaryen, I am 7 years old now and yesterday news reached Dragonstone about the defeat of Rhaegar my brother by the hands of Robert Baratheon on the Trident shattering the Royal army in the process.

If I don't act soon I will also die and I can't have that. I have to convince the royal fleet to sail away from Dragonstone before Robert Baratheon send Stannis here and the only way I can convince mother is by hatching a dragon that will ensure what I am saying might be from dragon dreams.

Just then a weight settled on my hands and I saw a red egg sitting on my hands. I inspected it and it felt warm in my hands. Tomorrow I will present my suggestion to mother. Now I must check the gifts the ASB gave me. I set aside the egg and stood up from the bed. I began doing push ups and I barely felt any effort but it took some time to be familiar with my new body. I took 50 push ups then I felt some discomfort. Well I was in a seven year old body so it has its limits no matter the super strength. Satisfied with that I decided to sleep as I have to somehow convince others to follow me. So I planned and an idea came to my mind. I will need the kings guard with me first and foremost and I just know where they are. With that thought I fell asleep.

The next morning I got up early and took a bath the servants prepared for me. After I got fresh I took the egg and placed it in a basket and took it with me to my mother's chamber. When I entered Ser William Darry was also there talking quietly with Queen Rhaella.

"My prince you are well I hope." Darry asked

"I am ser Darry. There is something I have to tell you both." I looked at them seriously

"What happened, my son?" Rhaella asked in worry

"I had a dream last night but first Ser Darry close the door and hear me out" I commanded

"My prince this is not the time..." He stopped as I held up my hands and put it on a burning pitcher and lo and behold I didn't feel anything while my audience were stunned at my apparent lack of reaction and unharmed hand.

"Viserys how is that possible." Rhaella asked amazed as she slowly sat up

"Close the door Ser Darry" I said again

This time he did without complaint and came near Rhaella and looked completely lost.

"I had a dream last night. I do not know why or how but it was a warning of things to come. We have to immediately sail from Dragonstone and take the royal fleet away from here. Kings Landing will fall." I said

"What? But that is impossible my prince. Lord Tywin marches to the King's aid and the war can yet be won. The Reach can break Storms End any day and we will win the war." Ser Darry assured himself and everyone else

"No Ser Darry. Tywin has other motives. The Targaryen power is broken with Rheagar's fall. We have to act before Tywin and Robert Baratheon acts against us" I said

"My prince what you say is absurd" He said

I took out the Dragon egg from the basket and held it above my eye level in one hand and said 'DRACARYS' and fire surged from my palms and the egg cracked. A small whine was heard as a red dragon sat on my hand looking at me with curiosity. I scratched it under it's head and it purred like a cat. The light from the burning torch reflected off the red scales of the baby dragon and the room became bathed in a red light.

There was total silence in the room. I looked from Darry to mother and said clearly

"This war is lost. The time for Targaryen reign is over for now. We will reclaim the throne but not now. We have to move or House Targaryen will meet it's end on this island. You have to listen to me as the Targaryen's of old listened to Daenys the Dreamer. This is the second doom and like before the Targaryens will survive. For this you have to listen to me or everything will be lost." I said with a grave tone

"A living dragon! Can I trust my eyes Ser Darry? Do you see this as well?" Rhaella asked in wonder

"I see it my Queen, it is real." Darry said in awe

"Mother I want you to write a command as the Queen to ask the remaining Kings guard to return to our aid and swear oath of fealty to me." I said as I looked at Rahella

"Ser Darry I want you to go to Dorne and there in the princes pass there is a tower called tower of joy. There you will find the rest of Kings guard. Present them with this order and wait for us in Sunspear as quickly as possible. If they refuse the order tell them Rheagar's marriage to Lyanna Stark is not legitimate as no Targaryen king can take a second wife without the express permission of the reigning king which makes any child born from Lyanna a bastard. So if they still hold in to my brother's bastard I will declare them traitors and they will be dealt with fire and blood of the red dragon. Also order Arthur Dayne to stay with Lyanna until her brother reaches there, then he will immediately leave her in the care of Eddard Stark and he should make contact with Prince Doran and find us and come to me." I said

"I will do so my prince" He said looking unsure

"You have to move now Ser, there is no time." I urged him

Immediately he wrote the command and affixed the sign and sigil of Rahella on to the order and rolled it and sealed it. He left the room to the docks, on the way I asked him to send Lord Velaryon to the solar.

"What happened to you Viserys, you are different?" Rhaella asked in confusion

"I awakened the full potential of a Targaryen mother. There are dark things stirring in the world and we are needed in time to fight them, so our powers are now awakening." I made up an excuse with a little touch of mystery as he was sure it would be weird to see a seven year old act like this

We heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Lord Velaryon." Rhaella called and painfully sat up with some effort as she was pregnant

"Your grace , my prince how may I be of service." lord Velaryon asked as he bowed

"Dragons are reborn again lord Velaryon" I said as I showed him the dragon in my palm

"My prince, how? " he asked as he fell to a knee by seeing the magical beast

"I am Viserys Targaryen the blood of old Valyria and I will now ask my lord, will you serve me and accept me as your rightful king so as the Velaryons before you did when Targaryens were no kings but kin and sole rulers of Dragonstone." I asked

"Yes my prince always." He said absently as his eyes never left the dragon

"Then rise my lord. We have a lot to plan. We cannot hold Dragonstone. The whole of westeros will be united against us. We will be leaving Dragonstone but you and other lords will stay here and swear fealty to the stag. When the time comes, when my Dragon has grown as big and strong as the black dread I will come and set fire on the stags and all the woodland creatures that supports him and reclaim my throne. Until then you will be our only contact in westeros. Will you do this for us?" I asked

"I will my prince . I shall do as you command." He confidently nodded

"Then you must prepare the royal fleet before Ser Darry sends a raven from Dorne." I said as I dismissed him

"Son, come sit by my side." Rhaella asked

I sat near her and rubbed her hands to comfort her because of her pregnancy. We stayed like that for some time and she fell asleep due to her exhaustion.

The next three weeks were spent gathering loyal men and supplies into ships. I only told Lucerys Velaryon about our destination and he had the captains of the fleet personally picked and sworn them to secrecy under pain of death.

On the fourth week Lucerys Velaryon asked for an audience with me which I granted readily.

"Has something happened lord Velaryon?" I asked in confusion

"Your grace, forgive me for saying this but I don't think it is a good idea to take the entire fleet with you to your destination." lord Velaryon said

"Why is that? Are we short on supplies?" I asked curiously

"That is one of the reason your grace. But my main fear is such a large fleet will be easily identified anywhere. Also I can't honestly speak for each man in the fleet. Queen Rhaella and yourself will be in danger of betrayal." lord Velaryon reminded gravely

"You are correct, lord Velaryon. What do you propose?" I asked

"I can guarantee your safety if you take ten ships your grace. Most of them will be filled with staunch Targaryen supporters with the best crew that I could field in such short time. If we also change the banners of house Targaryen then half the risks can be averted." Lord Velaryon suggested

"Then what will happen to the rest of ships. I agree it would be impossible to take the entire fleet with us but I don't want the fleets to be used by the usurper and his dogs." I mused

"The fleets could be used by the other houses like Celtigar and Sunglass as well as my own house, your grace." Lord Velaryon suggested

"That would not dissuade the greedy stags and lions. They will just forcefully take the ships. If the ships are sold to another naval power in Essos then it will stay out of Baratheon's hands and would be useful for house Velaryon as well." I mused

"That is also one way to deal with it. I have certain contacts in Braavos that could arrange such a sale. If we involve the iron bank as well then the transaction will be far smoother and the Baratheons will be hard pressed to take any action." Lord Velaryon suggested

"Indeed. Then this is the way. You have my thanks, lord Velaryon." I nodded at the man

We began to discuss other important matters like certain precautions to take to evade future assassins from Robert Baratheon in case he manages to establish his power completely.

XXXXXX

Lord Velaryon watched as last of the crates containing much of the wealth and artefacts from Dragonstone be placed in the ships with a relived sigh. With the number of ships set to sail reduced the men were able to organize everything else much faster than anticipated. The entire castle was stripped down until only the painted table was left in Dragonstone. He watched as the young prince and queen Rhaella supported by several servants became ready to be on their way to safety.

"Lord Velaryon, it seems this is goodbye." The Queen said with a pained smile

"It is an unfortunate thing your grace but fear not. I am sure house Targaryen will reclaim all that it lost and more in the coming years. The wrong that has been done will be answered in time." Lord Valerion assured her

With a short nod the Queen was helped to board the ship. Meanwhile, Lucerys managed to talk with the surprisingly mature prince alone one last time.

"Word from kings landing has arrived, my prince. The Lannisters..." Lucerys began but was cut off by the prince

"...betrayed my father and sacked kings landing. By now they must have killed everyone including baby Aegon. I know lord Velaryon. There will come a time when I return to this land. At that time I will make the lions weep in blood as I exterminate those vermin root and stem. Dragons also pay their debts and I intend to pay them with interest." Viserys calmly stated

Lucerys felt a chill go down his spine at such words coming from a seven year old boy. At that moment he felt as if he was in the presence of someone far older.

"I have a request my prince." Lucerys tentatively asked

"Ask away my lord." the young prince looked inquiringly at him

"I request that you take my son Aurane Waters with you as well. It pains me to see house Targaryen alone sailing away from their seat of power. When house Targaryen left Valyria, house Velaryon also stood side by side and sailed to Dragonstone. I want to do the same but the islands might fall in the wrong hands if we are not here. Still I will not break faith and a member of house Velaryon should stay with house Targaryen. My son is closer to your age my prince and he will be with your side from the beginning till the very end." Lucerys looked at the prince for a response

"Very well lord Velaryon. Let the bonds of our families stay strong as always. I would enjoy the company of your son in the days to come." Viserys agreed

Lucerys called some of his servants immediately and had his son quickly present himself for the voyage. After briefly speaking with his son he let the boy into the ship.

With a sigh he watched the ships sail away with his son and the last of Targaryen family.

**XXXXXXX**

For once luck favoured the Targaryens as there were favourable winds for smooth sailing and all ten ships managed to reach Sunspear in four weeks time without any incident. The moment the ships docked, Rhaella went into labour.

The last few days have been very difficult for Rhaella as she came to know about the fate that had befallen her grandchildren. It was this news that shattered whatever resolve the queen of seven kingdoms had till then. The horrible fate of her grandchildren pushed her fragile mind to the extreme and she lost the fight to hold on to life.

Rhaella felt herself loosing grip on the reality and she understood she wouldn't be living past those days.

"Send for my son. I wish to speak to him one last time." she ordered one of her servants

As the servants left her chambers she looked at the child she had delivered. She had daughter and there was already a turf of silver hair growing on her small head. She smiled despite all the darkness that loomed over her and she looked up as Viserys entered the cabin and closed the door behind his back.

"Come closer my son and meet your little sister, Daenerys Targaryen." Rhaella scratched her daughter's cheek eliciting a cute groan from the baby

She watched in happiness as her son smiled just by seeing his new sibling. Nowadays she find Viserys to be too serious and not like his former self.

"Viserys, I don't think I can survive for much longer." Rhaella took a deep breath

"You can survive mother." Viserys assured her as he took her hand in his squeezed comfortingly

"No, my son. My body has become weak and my soul is long dead when I heard what happened to my grandchildren..." she choked back a sob as she remembered the fate of baby Aegon and little Rhaenys.

"We will pay them back mother. This act of barbarity will not go unanswered. I promise you that." Viserys said with conviction

Rhaella felt she was about to burst out and cry in front of her son but she managed to hold her emotions back. She didn't want to show weakness in front of her son. She decided she had to be brave for her son as that was the only thing that she could give her son now. She didn't know where but suddenly she felt a power and conviction like never before.

"I don't know what awaits you from now on. But promise me that you will protect your sister to the best of your abilities and reclaim all that we have lost no matter how long it will take. Promise me that you will show no mercy to our enemies as your nephew and niece never received it in the first place." She looked at her son earnestly

"I promise you mother. So long as I breathe nothing will harm my sister and I will reclaim the Iron Throne." Viserys promised

"I know I am asking you a lot but you must destroy the Lannisters and Baratheons. Tywin Lannister and Robert Baratheon have showed their power to the rest of world. They think their actions will have no consequences. You must prove them wrong. You must show to the world the power of a dragon king." She said and handed over her own crown to her son

"You are now the king of seven kingdoms, the heir of Aegon the Conqueror. The Iron throne is yours by right. Take it back." She said one last time and slowly she felt the strength leave her limbs. She could hear Viserys shouting for the maester but she felt her vision go black and knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**DORNE 283 AC**

Doran Martell looked lost and struggled with the various emotions that were trying to dominate his mind. The most prevalent was anger and hatred. He really would have crushed the head of Tywin Lannister with his bare hands if the old lion was right here in this very room. Unfortunately he was also responsible for the entirety of Dorne and he could not allow his personal feelings to endanger his people. Otherwise he will be responsible for so much death of many more families. Besides, a good portion of Dornishmen has already lost their lives at the Trident fighting for that honourless cheating coward that his sister had unfortunately married. As a result of that she and her children were butchered like animals. A reckoning will come but he decided this was not the time as he looked at his brother, William Darry, Gerold Hightower, Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent and Viserys Targaryen were present in his room. He saw his brother was looking furiously at Arthur Dayne and he could understand the emotions Oberyn was going through but his brother was too rash in his opinion.

"Whatever has happened has happened. There is no point in pointing fingers at each other to put the blame. If we are to move forward we must decide the next course of action carefully. Time is not on our we speak our enemies will be preparing themselves to respond in some way. We must come to a decision to move forward." Doran looked at each and everyone in the eye as he said this

"There is nothing to discuss. Dorne will avenge Elia and her children. Brother, give the order and I will march the entire Dornish army and crush the Lannisters myself." Oberyn roared as he stood up in anger

"I would not recommend that. Reach will surrender soon. The rest of the kingdoms are already against us. The time for war is over. There is no shame in admitting defeat but it is foolish and costly to rush into war blindly." Viserys reminded with a soft voice taking Doran by surprise as he looked at the moody child who had recently lost his mother

"What do you know of war?" Oberyn mocked

"More than yourself apparently…." Viserys responded readily

"Enough. We are not here to squabble amongst ourselves and I have to agree with the Prince on this matter. We are alone in this war and we can't afford to fight a united Westeros by ourselves." Doran commented

"King, not prince. His grace has been crowned by Queen Rhaella before her untimely departure." Ser Darry corrected

"No. I will not take the title of king until I have the sufficient power to strike at the Baratheons and Lannisters." Viserys commented

"I can understand why the little prince is here but I don't know why we are hosting these good for nothing knights here." Oberyn raged as he looked at the silent kings guard.

"Oberyn, control yourself. Still my brother raised an important question. Why and how come al of you are in Dorne? Why were you not at Rheagar's side as he went off to battle Robert Baratheon." Doran asked as he looked at Gerold Hightower

"We were ordered to stay behind by the prince. He was adamant to go alone into the Trident. He assured us our other three brothers were waiting there and that was all the protection he needed." The White Bull said

"Still, what were you doing in Dorne? You could have returned to the Red Keep." Doran asked and an uncomfortable silence settled into the room

"They were guarding Lyanna Stark and the unborn child of my brother. This was the great task they were doing in Dorne." Viserys's answer sharply cut the silence

"What? How dare you do this to us? How dare that cunt Rheagar insult us and my sister like this?" Oberyn roared in anger

"Speak carefully Prince Oberyn. Prince Rheagar was many things bit please don't insult him." Oswell Whent said

"My brother was many things but he was a cunt. He and my father destroyed a three hundred year old dynasty in a span of few years. There is nothing great about them that will overshadow this mark. Their actions doomed House Targaryen and all its supporters." Viserys said and that managed to shut up everyone

"It does not matter now. We have to decide many other important things. Will you push for your claim prince Viserys." Ser Darry asked

"No. I don't have the strength or support to push for such a move. I have a destination in mind and soon we must go there before the usurper decides to invade Dorne. I will not let the people of Dorne suffer because of me." Viserys stood up and moved closer to prince Doran

"There will come a time when I will return to this land. I will begin the hunt for Lions and Stags. I hope you will join me at that time." Viserys shook hands with Doran

"I will let Dorne join you in the future but only under a condition." Doran looked at the young prince

"What would that be?" Viserys asked curiously

"A Dornish queen will be by your side. Arianne, my daughter is of a similar age to yours. I will support you when the time comes if you can agree to marry my daughter and make her queen of the seven kingdoms." Doran proposed

"My prince..." Gerold started to object but he stopped as Viserys raised his hand and signalled to stop

"Agreed…. Arianne Martell will be my betrothed. You have my word." Viserys agreed with the proposal

"Then we are in agreement. You will need supplies to wherever you are going." with that said Doran turned to his brother

"Oberyn, I want you to arrange all the necessary supplies for their voyage." Doran looked meaning fully at his brother and finally Oberyn stood up and left the room with a huff.

"Forgive my brother. He loved Elia more than anyone else and the news of her fate is disturbing for him." Doran said

"I can understand prince do not hold it against him." Viserys said as he looked at the kings guard

"I forgot to ask. Where will you go from here. House Targaryen still have some tentative allies in Volantis and Braavos." Doran commented

"Essos will be too dangerous for me and my sister. We are well known and assassins can easily track us. So I have decided to set the sails for Summer Islands. It is far removed from Westeros and therefore safe to an extent." Viserys said

"The Summer Islands will be a good place to escape the knifes of the usurper but the islands would not easily accept foreigners. You will find it difficult to gain their acceptance." Doran commented

"It is better than being sold out to the Baratheons or Lannisters. I would also like to thank you for letting me bury my mother here in Dorne." Viserys thanked Doran

"Queen Rhaella was a close friend of my mother. It was this friendship that resulted in my sister marrying Rheagar. House Martell considers Queen Rhaella as a part of our family and Elia has always written fondly of your mother. Her passing is painful to us as well and her remains will be preserved here with due respect." Doran assured the young prince

"I am grateful for that nonetheless. I must return back to the ships and check on my sister." Viserys stood up

"If you are amendable I will send a few men with you as well who knows the Summer Islanders. They might be able to negotiate a safe entry into the inland." Doran offered

"I would appreciate that." Viserys replied and with a small nod to the prince of Dorne he exited the chambers and went back to the ships with the Kings guard following closely.

**XXXXXXX**

Once they entered the ship Viserys turned on the kings guard and Ser Darry.

"We need to talk in private. Come." Viserys ordered and led them to a room that was empty. Arthusr Dayne closed the door after everyone entered and turned to look at prince Viserys.

"Once again it seems you have violated the commands of the Royal family. I remember the instructions to be very clear Ser Arthur. You were to stay with Lady Stark until her brother arrives. What made you to abandon her in that cursed tower?" Viserys asked with a little heat in his tone

"My prince, I am sorry for what I have done but I could not afford to look at her and the child that is yet to be born. I repeatedly begged prince Rheagar to not commit to this folly but he would not budge as he was obsessed with a prophecy. We were ordered to support his actions and our duty was to obey which we did which we regret. I couldn't bear to see the result of Rheagar's folly with my own eyes. Before we left we did manage to bring some of the servants, a maester from Starfell to the tower. My sister, Ashara is also present there." Arthur Dayne said as he bowed his head in shame

"I have to ask, did my brother force himself on her?" Viserys asked

"No my prince…. He never did that. He may have twisted facts around for completing the prophecy but he never used force except on one occasion. He imprisoned her in the tower during the war and never allowed her to contact her family. That was the only time he stood against her." Gerold Hightower replied reluctantly

"In short you are saying my brother seduced Lyanna Stark and used her for his stupid prophecy and then made imprisoned her in a prison and let the finest swords of this kingdom to guard her while he went and got killed by his enemies and doomed a 300 year old dynasty along with the rest of his family." Viserys asked with a raised voice

A silence prevailed in the room and Viserys saw the kings guard lower their heads in shame.

"Then my brother was as mad as our father. I hope Lyanna Stark survives this ordeal for your sake Ser Arthur, or else..." Viserys let it hang as a threat

"My prince, are you sure you want to go to the summer islands. We do not know much about the place. Would it not be better to move to a safer place that we are familiar with?" Ser Darry asked

"Any place that is familiar for us will also be familiar to our enemies as well ser Darry. I would not rather risk my sister and Balerion." Viserys said

"Forgive me for asking this my prince but who is Balerion?" Oswell Whent asked confused

Viaerys turned to a nearby box that was covered by a black cloth. He removed the cloth and took out a cage carefully from the wooden box and showed it to the rest of the occupants. Just as he expected he saw the awestruck faces of Gerold Hightower, Oswell Whent and Arthur Dayne.

"Is that a dragon...?" Arthur Dayne asked incredulously

"A very young dragon named Balerion. I hatched him in Dragonstone." Viserys said as he opened the cage and picked up the newly awakened Balerion into his hand.

The red dragon let out a yawn as it's sleep was disturbed but became alert as it was seeing unfamiliar people around him. Balerion curls itself in Viserys's palm and stared at the rest of kings guard suspiciously.

"Your grace this changes the great houses knows this the Reach will surely fight for you. The others will fall in line as their own lords will dissent." Oswell Whent said

"If the other great houses know there is a young dragon they will do everything in their power to kill me and Balerion. We have a course of action and we will follow that. The war is not over; I am just merely postponing it to a later date and time. We sail in two days. You may leave" Viserys dismissed them

"Oh, one more thing… I would request that Ser Darry take Aurane Waters as a squire if you are interested." Viserys said

"As you wish, my prince." Ser Darry bowed

"Also I do require training to use a sword. If the Kings guard is interested I would be grateful for the help." Viserys reminded

"We would be honoured to train you my prince." Ser Gerold bowed and soon they all left the room leaving Viserys and Balerion alone.

Viserys turned to the small dragon that was now looking at him inquisitively. He poked its little head with his finger and the little dragon jumped up in protest and tried to bite gis finger unsuccessfully. It whined in protest as he expertly pulled his finger back from Balerion. He plucked a fish from the nearby tray and placed it inside the cage and let Balerion inside the small cage as well. He watched as the small dragon began to bite and pull at the flesh. He placed the cage back into the box and covered it with a black cloth. There will come a time when his dragon will grow in size and at that time he will become the definition of power. Now all he had to do was wait and survive the coming years. With that thought he decided to spend some time with his little sister.

**XXXXXX**

Doran watched serenely as the ships sailed away with the last of Targaryens. Now that they were gone he could start the plans to destabilize the new Baratheon kingdom. Thankfully the key to that is here in Dorne. Before the Targaryens left he had managed to force out the entire truth from Arthur Dayne. To think that buffoon, Rhear thought he could just annul the marriage by the high septon was laughable. The high septon could anull the marriage but only with the permission of the reigning king. The Targaryen marriage laws were quite different from the rest of lords of Westeros. It was as if Rheagar forgot the concessions Jhaereys the Conciliator negotiated with the Faith of Seven. Still illegal or legal it may be he was going to use the marriage between Lyanna and Rheagar.

"Oberyn, do you still want to take revenge on our enemies?" Doran asked

"Yes. At least let me take the Dornish army and march to the Marches. It will at the very least put pressure on our enemies." Oberyn suggested

"No. You will take our men and surround the Tower of Joy and take custody of Lyanna Stark. No harm shall come to her and her unborn child. In fact I want you to ensure both the child and the mother survive. After birth transport them here to Subspear. The Quiet Wolf will come seeking his sister and we will deliver them to him but under our conditions. Right now Dorne is in danger of being invaded. I will make sure to chip away the unity of our enemies and weaken them significantly. Our revenge has just begun and brother I think it is high time we invite the High Septon to Sunspear for a chat don't you think." Doran smirked at his brother and he found an identical smirk on his brother's face as he quickly grasped his plan. With a nod Oberyn left his chambers to prepare the army.

**XXXXXX**

Lyanna Stark felt truly numb. She couldn't feel anything within her. She couldn't feel remorse, pain, love, hatred or even self-loathing. She felt truly hollow, which was a horrible feeling to have. She couldn't even identify herself as a living being. She cursed herself many times after the news reached of the fate of her brother and father. She cursed herself for falling in love with Rheagar. She cursed herself for the war she caused and all the death and destruction that came after it. She was already feeling very horrible after Rheagar's death and it was into this state another news arrived in the form of Ser William Darry. The fates that befall upon Elia, little Aegon and Rhaenys shook her to her core. Since then she had remained silent throughout every day. She never spoke when the lord commander Hightower informed her they were going to Sunspear. She never spoke when Ashara Dayne and some other servants along with a maester arrived. She was dead inside. The only consolation in her half dead state was the life that was growing in her womb.

If anyone had told her she was going to have a child not too long ago she would have punched them in the face. Now look at her. She had a huge belly and she couldn't even recognise herself. She sometimes wondered happened to the girl that was so free in spirit that nothing could tame. She often wondered how she even fell in love with Rheagar by just hearing a stupid song. She couldn't clearly remember what made her love someone who was already a husband and a father of two children. Only one answer came to her. She must have been cursed by the gods. She didn't complain for the curse as she believed she deserved whatever that was coming but she prayed every second to spare her child of their wrath.

There was also another surprise which had also been a real surprise. Ashara Dayne was also heavily pregnant and that too with Brandon's child. Now that has been a real shocker for Lyanna as she thought Ashara fancied her younger brother Ned. Like always she was wrong about everything. Apparently Brandon had promised Ashara to marry her soon but that never happened because of the war. All of these things she learned by listening to Ashara while she herself remained silent throughout the many days.

Hardly a week passed before she heard the sound of some new people in the tower. The door to her room was pushed open and she saw a lean tall man enter her room who was looking at her with loathing.

"Lady Stark. It is a surprise to see you here in Dorne. My brother would like to cordially invite you to stay in Sunspear. This tower was not meant for a lady of a great house like yours." Oberyn said mockingly

"What is this Oberyn? She is pregnant with child and is expecting any day. It is dangerous to move her through the desert." Ashara countered him

"There is no hurry. She can be brought to Sunspear after she gives birth. Meanwhile I have some preparations to do. Excuse me ladies." Oberyn went outside

Ashara managed to look out the window and she saw a large army camped outside the tower. She looked at Lyanna who was still staring at the same wall that she has been staring at for the last few days. She knew things were about to become very complicated somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

Oberyn Martell read through the plan his brother Doran has cooked up in a short amount of time. To ensure everything goes smoothly his brother had written everything down to the tiniest detail. For this to work he needed the cooperation of three people and they were the High Septon, Ashara Dayne and Lyanna Stark. The last two were his responsibility while the High Septon is his brother's responsibility. From the last raven from Doran, he had come to know that his brother had managed to invite the High Septon who was staying in Oldtown for the duration of the war. Now all that was left for him to do was to make both Lyanna and Ashara stick to the story. Thankfully Lyanna was easy to convince in her broken state but Ashara required a lot of work. But she too fell into the plan when he played on her emotion as a mother and convinced her this plan would ensure her child a safe future. Considering Ashara had given birth a few days before and that too to a male child has been an influencing factor for her eventual cooperation. Now all that was left for him to do is to spring the trap on the wolf. His musings were disrupted when a soldier rushed in and bowed to him.

"My prince, our scouts have spotted the Northerners. We have confirmed Eddard Stark is with them." the soldier informed him

"Good. Prepare the men. It's time to give them a warm welcome." Oberyn ordered as he himself began to prepare. Before he left he burned the scroll he was reading.

**XXXXX**

Ned Stark didn't know what to feel about the recent events that had transpired in Kings landing. He fought in the war to end the injustice done by the Mad King and to end the decadent rule of house Targaryen. This didn't imply that he ever dreamt of slaughtering the innocent children of house Targaryen. The heinous act of slaughter done by Tywin Lannister and his mad dogs were shocking and cruel. This opinion was especially amplified by the sacking of Kings landing by Lannister armies. A good portion of the smallfolk were butchered by the invading Westerland army and anyone that survived were either maimed for life and raped bloody by the so-called civilized southerners and the have the gall to call Northerners as barbarians. In his mind Tywin and his entire band of misfits wee barbarians and he seriously thought that was an insult to even barbarians.

As if all the cruelty and despair the Lannister lord was not enough that monster presented the bodies of Elia Martell, Aegon Targaryen and Rhaenys Targaryen in Lannister cloaks as a gift. He still had nightmares just by seeing the bodies, if it could be even called that. The baby Aegon didn't have a head to look at and in its place, there was a bloody red goo. The body of little princess Rhaenys was covered with so many stab wounds that made it impossible for anyone to count. Elia Martell was...well there was no way he could describe what happened to her. He was ready to take Tywin's head then and there but Jon Arryn and Robert refused to listen to him. The fact that Robert approved what Tywin did was a real eye-opener for him and Jon was unsympathetic to the fate of the Targaryen family. Even his plea to have Jaime Lannister expelled from the order if Kings guard fell on deaf ears. That man surely deserved the executioner's block or the Wall in his opinion. Jaime Lannister failed to uphold his oath to protect the king or the royal family and had the arrogance to sit on the Iron Throne after stabbing Aerys through his back.

While Ned was worth with his one time friend Robert he was still bound by oath to obey the orders of Robert. This was why he didn't have any qualms to break the siege of Storm's End on the way to find Lyanna. Thankfully Mace Tyrell had seen sense in bending the knee quickly enough which made everything much smoother. He could see Stannis was not satisfied with what happened and wanted to really dish out some punishment to Mace Tyrell but Robert had already ordered the presence of Stannis in Kings landing. That summons managed to take Stannis out of his rage and concentrate on something else.

With Storm's End secured and the Reach armies marching back home Ned was finally free to search for Lyanna. The Northern army began to steadily return backpack home while Ned, Howland Reed, Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Theo Wull and Ser Mark Ryswell journeyed across Stormlands to Dorne. From what they learned from Barristan Selmy the remaining Kingsguard were in the Tower of Joy as per the orders of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Edward hoped his sister was there and he took only five men with him to travels it will ensure secrecy. For days they journeyed with the limited supplies they had across the Stormlands and finally reached the Dornish border. Thankfully there were no Dornish army to greet them in the Marches. Still, the Storm lords were highly alert in the area for any possible attack.

Ned and his company began the difficult task of navigating the Dornish desert. For men of the North, it was a novel experience to travel across the dry desert under the hot sun in the sky. For days they travelled until they were finally approaching mear their destination as per the maps they obtained from Stannis.

"Ned, I don't think it would be easy to just take back Lyanna." Willam Dustin said

"We may face the finest swordsmen in the South but Northern steel can still outshine them in combat, my friend." Ned encouraged

"I don't think we just have to face three men, look..." Willam Dustin pointed to their sides and sure enough, a lot of men and women were moving in slowly under disguise. Ned didn't notice them until it was too late as they were wearing clothes with a similar colour to the sand and thereby blending in.

Edward and the other Northern lords too out their swords to cut through the Dornish men but that plan quickly fell apart when they saw more and more Dornish soldiers surround their positions shattering their hopes. The soldiers were armed with spears, crossbows and swords. With more men surrounding them, Ned looked at his companions with a troubled look. Some of the soldiers parted to give way for someone with a red armour to move towards them and it was then Ned realized it was the Red Viper of Dorne.

"It is curious to see you all the way here Lord Stark. I think the last time a Stark came to Dorne was in the conquest. Sadly he didn't leave these lands with his life. Why are you here Eddard Stark?" Oberyn stared hard at the Northerners

"If you are here then you should know why I am here. I am here to take my sister home." Ned said with an accusing stare

"Don't say that out loud. There may be spies of Varys and thereby your friend Robert Baratheon would know and I don't think you would want your sister's whereabouts to be known by him." Oberyn said with a tilt of his head

"What are you talking about?" Ned asked confused

"You will see soon enough. You and your companions are welcome to enter the Tower but all of you must be unarmed." Oberyn said

Seeing no other way Ned and his companions left their weapons with their horses and followed Prince Oberyn to the Tower.

Ned found Lyanna on a bed with servants around her. As he moved closer he understood what Prince Oberyn meant as his sister was pregnant.

"You should know your sister went willingly with Prince Rhaegar. She was very much charmed by the gallant prince and I don't blame her as the alternative was to marry that brute, Robert Baratheon." Oberyn subtly needled the Northern lord

"That's impossible. She was taken by force." Edward Stark argued

"Really. Please bring this witness if you have one. Do you believe rumours spread by Tullys or would you believe the truth from your own sister?" Oberyn asked while he pointed at Ned's sister

"Is this true Lyanna? Did you go willingly with Prince Rhaegar?" Ned asked hoping the answer would be negative

"I went with him willingly, brother. We loved each other." Lyanna admitted to the horror of Ned and the other Northerners

"As I said your Tully friends found out about Ashara and they thought the best way to ensure their political play was to use a situation to bring war." Oberyn said with a straight face while applauding the genius of his brother in his mind

"What? I don't understand." Ned asked confused and sad

"Your older brother married Ashara Dayne and she is with child. But that posed a threat to the Tullys as Hoster Tully was looking forward to having his blood rule the North. With your brother, Brandon marrying Ashara that plan was blocked until they found out Rhaegar and Lyanna had eloped. They used this incident and propagated Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna to start a war hoping Brandon would die doing something reckless. Brandon marched off to Kings Landing and died as per their plan and you were available. That made Hoster to marry his daughter to you securing the North. But once again the gods like to mock their plans as Ashara became pregnant with Brandon's child." Oberyn explained

"No one would believe you. We don't believe you." Willam Dustin argued

"We can make you believe with witnesses. Would the word of high Septon be enough to make you believe my words, Lord Dustin? The high Septon conducted the marriage ceremony before a weirwood tree in the Riverlands itself after the tourney if Harrenhall. You can meet the high Septon personally and enquire about this if you don't believe me. As of now, the high septon is in Sunspear in a meeting with my brother." Oberyn offered

Eddard looked overwhelmed by this new revelation that the family of his wife may be responsible for the death and destruction that shattered his family as well as many others.

"Where is lady Ashara? Has she given birth?" Howland Reed asked

"She is here actually. She gave birth three moons ago to a healthy son. She named him Cregan Stark." Oberyn said

Just then Lyanna screamed in pain. The master and the servants asked them to leave the room but Ned stayed by his sister's side till she gave birth. He bore witness to the birth of a silver-haired girl.

"Visenya. Her name is Visenya. Rhaegar wanted to name her Visenya. The third head of the dragon." Lyanna murmured in a daze and slowly she from asleep

"Don't worry my lord. Lady Lyanna is just tired from the ordeal. She is fine as is the baby." the maester assured him

Ned watched as Prince Oberyn enter the room with Lady Ashara with him who was carrying a small bundle in her hand. He stood up and saw a small baby in her hand who was sleeping soundly.

"This is Cregan." Ashara handed over her son to Eddard

Eddard took the baby into his hands. He tried to adjust the hold on the baby and in his awkwardness, he woke up little Cregan. Ned watched as his nephew open his eyes. Ned saw the classic grey eyes of the Starks in his nephew and that calmed him down somewhat.

"My brother, Prince Doran Martell has cordially invited you all to Sunspear. With the recent events that have transpired in Kings landing it is better to keep what has happened here a complete secret. My brother does not wish to be responsible for the death of a small child and her mother in any way. We do not harm children in Dorne regardless of who they are." Oberyn spoke with conviction

At the moment Eddard was at a crossroad. He could either just take his sister and her child along with Ashara and Cregan and go to the North. He was sure the Northern lords would fight to the last to protect one of their own. The other option was to hear out what Doran Martell had to say. The Martells have protected his sister and his brother's child and he was extremely grateful for that. A pang of guilt also formed inside him as he had failed to save Elia Martell and her children from their cruel fates and it was this thought that finally influenced him to meet the ruling prince of Dorne. A decision that changed the fate of many.

**XXXXX**

Doran Martell smiled serenely as he watched the High Septon take a seat opposite to him.

"It is not every day the High Septon pays a visit to Sunspear but I appreciate your generous mind for making this visit." Doran started

"Indeed Prince Doran. I am happy to visit Sunspear as well and my heartfelt condolences to you as well. I have prayed for the would of your sister and her children." the High Septon sadly said

"On behalf of Dorne, I thank his holiness for this kind gesture. But this is also the reason that I requested your presence here. I am well aware that you conducted a marriage ceremony for Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. His holiness might not know this but a child has been born from this union. With the recent political climate, it is dangerous for this child to be revealed to the world. Already there are talks of Rhaegar marrying Lyanna and if this rumour becomes popular enough that poor child and her mother will suffer the greatest of atrocities by those demons who wear the face of men." Doran declared

"What would you have me do? I may be the High Septon but that position does not have the power to influence the new king or his court as you well know." the high Septon pointed out

"I know that but his holiness can save their lives if his holiness lies about something." Doran proposed

"Lie about what?" the high septon asked confused

"Somehow most of the people know you have held a marriage ceremony in secret. But if you lie that it was a marriage ceremony of another couple then the rumour will disappear and two innocent souls can be saved." Doran appealed

"I am an old man prince Doran. In my long life, I have witnessed many atrocities and many acts of kindness. If a lie can save two innocent souls then I am willing to accept any punishment by the seven. What do you need me to do?" the High Septon asked

Doran smiled and began to explain his plan.

**XXXXX**

It was not easy to travel from the Tower of Joy to Sunspear as it required to cross the desert. With two women who have just given birth and their newborn children, it would be impractical to take the desert route. So Oberyn decided they were going by ship which would be more comfortable for the ladies. It was this decision that led Oberyn to take a ship from House Blackmont and enter the sea through the Torrentine river. On their way, Oberyn didn't forget to make a stop at Starfall and invite Lord Beric Dayne, the father of Ashara Dayne to Sunspear as well.

It took them five days to reach Sunspear by sea and during this time Oberyn had managed to convince Lord Beric Dayne of his brother's plan. While at first lord Dayne remained uncooperative, Oberyn managed to persuade the old lord to his way of thinking by seamlessly playing the emotional card. Oberyn used the dialogue 'Think about Ashara's future.' and that was all it took for the lord of Starfall to be in the plan.

Oberyn led the small crowd of lords and knights to the castle. Ashara and Lyanna were carefully dressed up as servants so as to confuse any possible spies. All of them settled into the solar of Doran and waited as Lord Beric and Doran spoke in hushed tones. Finally whatever they were speaking came to an end and Doran turned to face all of them.

"Welcome to Dorne Lord Stark, Lord Dustin, Lord Glober, Lord Reed, Lord Wull and Ser Ryswell. Give them bread and salt." Doran looked on as the servants carried out his orders. After guest rights were given he straightened in his chair and asked them to take seats.

"A series of unfortunate events has led to many of our loved ones to perish in the war. There is no point in blaming anyone as the war has already happened and we can't undo that. Whatever the results the war has yielded good or bad, we have to live with it. Lord Stark, you should know Dorne fought this war not out of loyalty to King Aerys but to defend my sister and her children. I am sure you fought for your family as well and as such I will not blame House Stark for the murder of my family. Word has reached us of my sister's death but I would like to hear it from someone who has seen it personally." Doran looked at Eddard Stark intently

Eddard looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him and with a sigh, he explained what he saw in Kings landing truthfully. With each word, he said Eddard watched the horror-struck face if his sister and the rage that build up in every Dornishmen in the solar. When he finished the tale there was an uncomfortable silence in the room and Eddard observed prince Oberyn looked like he was about to kill someone but a single touch from Prince Doran made the Red Viper withdraw his poisonous fangs. Eddard also observed his sister who was openly crying and clutching her daughter to her body as if the babe would disappear from her hands.

"There is no need to cry lady Stark. Nothing will happen to your child or yourself. You gave birth to this child in our land which makes her one of us and we don't let anyone harm children in Dorne and if we have to fight a war to protect her then so be it." Oberyn assured her

"She won't be harmed by Robert. He loves her." Ned argued

"I don't know what is in your head lord Stark. Let me remind you that love has no value in most parts of Westeros. After all that has happened do you really trust your supposed best friend who is drunk on power and blind hatred to accept your sister and her child? Then there is the old falcon whose only aspiration is to keep the kingdoms together by any means necessary. Then you have the greedy lions who will ensure house Targaryen to be wiped out root and stem. Trust me when I say that your sister and her child will be killed the moment they step out of Dorne. The only way that I can think of to keep her safe is to make the world believe she died by Rhaegar's hand. Everyone will believe that easily enough right now." Doran commented

"Then there is the whole succession of North you have to deal with. You will be attacked from all corners. The Tullys started this war. They may not have meant this to be a war of this proportion but it suits them just fine as all their aspirations come true according to them. If you declare your sister still exist and they come to know about Ashara's son then they will turn on you to ensure your children rule the North. Family does not matter in the other kingdoms as it matters in North and Dorne Lord Stark." Beric Dayne said

"About Ashara's marriage to Brandon, we have some doubts." Willam Dustin began but was interrupted by another voice

"I personally saw to their wedding ceremony lord Dustin. The ceremony was done under the gaze of Old Gods and the Seven. The child is a legitimate Stark." the High Septon

Eddard came to a decision after the words of the High Septon.

"Winterfell was my brother's to hold and it fell to me when he died. Now that I know Brandon has left an heir, Winterfell is his as is the North. My nephew is the heir of Winterfell and Lady Ashara is the lady of Winterfell as she is a Stark by marriage. The North will welcome them with open arms and will defend them from anyone." Eddard promised

"That might be the case but my daughter can still remarry and I don't want her to waste her life when she is still this young." Beric Dayne said

"Father no. I will not marry again. I will not be separated from my son." Ashara protested

"Perhaps there is no need for parting her from her son. I seem to remember that there is a younger Stark by the name of Benjen. Why not let Ashara marry young Benjen and she could stay in Winterfell with her son. Any children from them will also be a Stark and become siblings of young Cregan." Doran Martell proposed

"I am not opposed to such a match. I just don't want my daughter to remain a widow for the rest of her life." Beric said as he looked at Eddard

"Benjen is young but I will persuade him. He will love Cregan as a son and could also be the castellan of Winterfell until Cregan reaches his majority. Benjen has been bought up in Winterfell and he is more familiar with the North than me. It will be better if Benjen becomes the lord Paramount." Eddard planned as he had enough of the politics and he himself realised that he and his children would pose a threat to Cregan because of his marriage to Catelyn Tully.

"I wouldn't go that far, lord Stark. You did lead the Northern armies to many victories. I am sure the Northern lords would easily accept you as the warden of North and Lord of Winterfell." Doran said as he observed the Stark lord keenly

"No. It is for the best if Benjen takes over. I don't want to give any false hopes to the Tullys and after what they have done it would be a crime from my part to even give them that much satisfaction. I will speak with Benjen myself and make him the lord of Winterfell. He knows the North better than myself as I have spent most of my time in the Vale." Eddard became confident in his decision

"What about Lyanna, Ned? If Robert or Tywin finds out about her there will be a war or assassination attempts." Howland Reed pointed out

"They won't be found out as they will be staying in Dorne under disguise. Sunspear will become their home and no one will even think about searching for them here. In the North, she can be easily identified but here she will be a complete nobody." Oberyn proposed

Eddard was about to protest but Lyanna spoke before he can.

"Nobody has blamed me but I know I am partly responsible for all that happened and I blame myself for what happened to princess Elia and her children. I will live out my days in her home serving her family for my crimes. Perhaps this is my punishment from the gods and I gladly accept that. Let me stay here brother." Lyanna pleaded with tears running through her face

Eddard was saddened to see his once headstrong sister reduced to this state. He nodded in agreement with her and let her stay in Sunspear.

"Don't worry Lord Stark. She will be safe among the ladies in waiting for my wife. No one will find her or harm her. You have my word." Doran promised him

"Let this be enough for today brother. I am sure everyone is tired and hungry." Oberyn proposed

"Yes. We can discuss further after we are all refreshed. Oberyn show our guests to their rooms." Doran ordered

Doran watched as everyone left his solar. Slowly a smile came to his face but soon it fell as he remembered the words of Eddard Stark. His hatred for House Lannister has now reached a new level that could not be expressed but he didn't allow any of it spill out. He contained all that hatred inside him as he was sure he needed that to remain in his soul for what he would dish out to those vermin from Westerlands. If Tywin thought he was very clever in establishing his power and dynasty then Doran will pull it all down upon the old lion brick by brick until everything is buried deep underground. The game has just begun.

**XXXX few days later XXXX **

Eddard watched as Ashara along with his nephew enters the ship followed by his own companions. They decided it was better to take a ship from Sunspear and sail to White Harbour. They could avoid the Tullys and all other lords of Westeros and safely arrive in Winterfell. Doran Martell has also decided to provide an escort of five ships as well to ensure their safety. There was one thing that was bothering him and he asked Prince Oberyn about that before boarding the ship.

"Prince Oberyn, Ser Barristan told me the remaining Kingsguard were at the Tower of Joy. But we never saw them around. Where did they go?" Edward asked

"The kingsguard goes where the king goes and this war is far from over Lord Stark." Oberyn smirked

"They declared for Prince Viserys?" Eddard asked. Oberyn merely smiled and nodded.

With that doubt cleared Eddard boarded the ship and sailed away from Dorne. He hoped the coming days were peaceful as he was sure in the near future a war was coming and he didn't know which side he would be.

**XXXXX**

Oberyn returned to his brother's chambers and found Doran with Arianne on his lap.

"Have our guests sailed away brother?" Doran asked

"They have and I have to say you have decimated the Tully - Stark alliance with a few lies. It must have taken Jon Arryn years of hard work to forge that alliance." Oberyn observed as he fell into a nearby couch next to Doran

"The alliance is not broken yet. It will be broken by the unreasonable claims Hoster Tully will raise. We just created the groundwork for the Tully to fall on his own sword. The rest is on Ashara and that is why you will take her sister Allyria Dayne as your wife." Doran said

"What? No, absolutely not. You know how I am. I don't like to settle down." Oberyn protested

"Do you want to see our enemies get destroyed Oberyn?" Doran asked

"Yes, but..." Oberyn was cut off midway

"Then you will do as I say. I am sure Allyria wouldn't mind your 'activities' that much. She is a Dornish woman and I gave my word to Beric Dayne. Between the North and Dorne lies all our enemies. It is imperative our positions are strengthened as much as it can. You have more a year before the marriage is finalized. Do this for Elia." Doran struck at the right spot as Oberyn reluctantly agreed.

**XXXX **

Far away from the Dornish coasts, ten ships sailed away from the continent of Westeros. At the bow of flagship named Valyria stood the rightful king of Westeros with the lord commander of the Kingsguard.

"I have never felt at home in King's Landing but leaving from Dragonstone made me realise where my true home was Ser. It is weird isn't it for me to feel homesick of a place that I have barely spent any time in." Viserys mused out loud

"Perhaps the dragon blood runs much strongly in you my prince. One day you will reclaim Dragonstone. I am sure of it." Gerold Hightower said

"Yes. I will take back what's mine and payback with interest." Viserys said as he looked at Balerion who was picking up fish from the ocean. The little dragon had grown to a size larger than that of an eagle at this point.

"The growth is astounding." Ser Oswell Whent commented

"Dragons grow much faster if they are not confined in chains or cages. They need the sky to grow." Viserys commented as he observed Balerion catch a modestly large fish with his talons and eat the fish once he settled on the deck of the ship

"I was speaking about the dragon and yourself your grace. You look like a 15-year-old. I have observed with each day you have with ser Arthur you seem to grow in height and gain more muscles. Not only that you seem to last more in stamina to continuously spar with the three of us. The Warrior have blessed you, my prince." Ser Whent observed

"Then why have the Warrior not helped my brother at the Trident? Why have the Seven not shown mercy to Elia, Aegon, Rhaenys and my mother? Did they commit any heinous crimes against the gods?" Viserys asked Oswell Whent and the Knight fell silent.

"My growth has nothing to do with any gods. Magic has returned to the world ser Whent and I have a feeling there is more to learn and this voyage is meant for that. There is something calling me out there and I will find out what it is." Viserys said as his eyes traced the horizon

**XXXX**

Far away in a distant land, a monk shook awake from his meditation. He stood up and looked at the rising sun that illuminated the rocks around where he was sitting. He had a vision and he saw an old red dragon get reborn again. He felt the dragon was coming again to this land like it happened millennia ago. He had to warn the Queen of this vision as it would undoubtedly be a day for celebration as the prophecy was about to be fulfilled. The tyranny of the Moon God was about to end and the champion of the Sun God was nearing their shores. Day will reign once more as it was foretold and the sky will tremble at the might of the second coming of the Emperor.


	5. Chapter 5

Viserys watched as his modest fleet get closer to the land. They had finally arrived at the destination and Viserys turned to the aids that Prince Doran had graciously provided them.

"I hope you are ready, Melony. The rest of us do not speak the local language and from here on out we will be dependent on your skill." Viserys spoke to the dark-skinned women who was standing near his side

"I was a resident of the Red Flower Vale my prince. I think I can safely negotiate on your behalf. All we have to do is acquire an audience with prince Jalabhar Xho who is a young ruler but quite friendly. He is from a family that has ruled the Red Flower Vale for generations. If we can convince the prince then we will be given sanctuary." Melony said as she looked at the young silver-haired prince

"Let's hope for the best. It would be very difficult for us to turn back to Westeros or even sail to Essos." Viserys reminded her

"Trust me, my prince." Melony said earnestly

"At this point, I am putting all of our lives in your hand." Viserys said as he turned back to look at his sister who was being dotted on by a servant

**XXXX**

Melony was once a slave to the pirates if Stepstones and it was the brave warriors if Dorne that saw to her release. She along with many such Summer Islanders were given sanctuary by the Martells of Sunspear. In Dorne, they were welcomed by the people as the Summer Islands itself had at once sheltered the Rhoynar who were led by Queen Nymeria before her large fleet landed in Dorne.

Melony had then pledged to serve house Martell and was somewhat close to the Martell family especially Elia Martell. She usually worked as a trade negotiator with the different merchants from the Summer Isles. The Isles were a peaceful sort compared to Westeros and Dorne being more stable than the rest of Westeros, there were strong trade relations. The geographical position also helped and the Dornish protection from slave ships of Essos was also another reason for close relations. There was already an unsaid law among the many ruling princely states of Summer Islands to never help an enemy of Dorne. This was one of the prime reasons they didn't engage in trade with the rest of Westeros. There were other reasons as well but this was one of the main factors that influenced them.

The Red Flower Vale was one of the princely states in the largest island Jhala. It is situated at the easter Jhala. The speciality of the island of Jhala was that it grew a large number of Goldenheart trees and many of such trees could be found in the Red Flower Vale. The Red wolves, spotted panthers and a variety of flowers and animals inhabit the isles. All she attractions also made the natives to fiercely protect the land from foreigners as they had really bad experiences with outsiders in general.

As the Seawind docked on the port Melony under a proper escort sought out her contacts in the region. She finally managed to track down a permanent member of Prince Jalabhar Xho's court in an inn.

"It has been a long time since we have met face to face Bognar Sen." Melony greeted as she sat opposite her contact

"This is a pleasant surprise. You usually send one of your agents. If you have come in person there must be something serious. So tell me, Melony, what can I do for you?" Bognar asked as he looked upon his longtime friend and business partner

"Actually what I need is an audience with the Prince. I have someone with me who is very important and they are seeking asylum in the Red Flower Vale. Can you help me?" Melony asked earnestly

"You have come at the wrong time my friend. Prince Jalabhar Xho has been ousted from his ruling seat by Prince Hasbr Entho of Sweet Lotus Vale." Bognar said sadly

"That is bad. Where is the Prince right now?" Melony asked curiously

"He is at my home. Soon the prince will go into exile. He plans to ask help from other ruling Princes of the Isles." Bognar mused

Melony let out a sigh of disappointment at the turn of events. Suddenly an idea came to her mind.

"What if the Prince can get the help he needs right now? If the Prince can challenge Hasbr Entho again in ritualistic combat then I can provide him with a champion that will ensure the victory of the Prince." Melony said with a smile as she leaned forward

"Are you sure? You can deliver such a person in a short time?" Bognar asked in interest as he leaned forward as well

"Yes. I can provide you with a warrior of renown skill that will ensure victory for Prince Xho on one condition." Melony looked earnestly at Bognar

"Go on..." Bognar replied

"When victorious the Prince must agree to grant my clients asylum in Red Flower Vale for an undetermined number of years along with permanent lands and revenue. My client is willing to follow the rules of the Red Flower Vale and pay taxes to the Prince and of course, all the lands and titles will be handed back over to the prince before my clients leave the Isles back to their homeland." Melony finished and arched her eyebrow

"You ask a lot for just a ritualistic challenge." Bognar murmured

"Don't be like that Bognar. You as well as I know the other Princes are not going to involve themselves in this and Prince Jalabhar would be forced to seek warriors from outside. If the Prince makes the challenge right now he could still stabilize his rule otherwise it will take him years to regain his family legacy. I am sure you can convince the Prince." Melony argued

"Still...to give away our land to a foreigner would be a hard sell to the Prince." Bognar still looked unconvinced

"You can make the Prince listen and besides when the Prince wins the throne back he would reward you immensely. You can use this opportunity to elevate yourself." Melony subtly stroked his greed

"That could only happen **if **the Prince regains his throne. Is this warrior as strong as you say?" Bognar asked

"The best in the sunset kingdoms. Trust me when I say the Prince will have his throne back in the blink of an eye." Melony confidently proclaimed

"Then we have a deal. I will manage the Prince but remember Melony, this is a dangerous game we are playing. The stakes are too high. If your man lose then you and I will be hunted down by Prince Hasbr." Bognar reminded

"Trust me you will be thanking me after the fight is over." Melony confidently said

"Very well then. You may come to my mansion tomorrow with your client meanwhile I will work on Prince Jalabhar." with that said Bognar shook hands with Melony and left the inn

Melony took a large sip of the wine in her glass and returned back to the ships.

**XXXX Next**** day XXXX**

Viserys found himself sitting opposite to Prince Jalabhar Xho who was observing him and his companions. The Kingsguard were positioned behind Viserys while Melony was quietly speaking with the host, Bognar Sen.

"I must say I would have never imagined when Bognar told me we had potential guests it would be a Targaryen prince and his Kingsguard." Prince Jalabhar spoke with an accented common tongue as he continued to stare at Viserys

"I would have never imagined seeing the Prince of Red Flower Vale here. I was expecting a friendly conversation to be in the famed royal castle of the Red Flower Vale and yet here we are." Viserys replied steadily

"Being an exile yourself Prince Viserys, how do you feel?" Prince Jalabhar asked curiously

"It is a terrible feeling to have and I would not recommend it." Viserys said as he leaned back into his chair

"I believe you. So who is going to be my champion?" Prince Jalabhar asked in interest

"Ser Arthur Dayne." Viserys pointed at the tall armoured Knight standing behind him.

"Ser Arthur has never been defeated and I doubt he is going to let anyone defeat him now." Viserys commented

"I hope he will win. There is one week time before the coronation happens and if I can regain the throne now then my rule can be stabilized." Prince Jalabhar mused

"If you regain your throne, what happens to us?" Viserys asked

"I will not forget my friends. You will have your own lands as you asked for an indefinite number of years provided you pay taxes, obey the laws of my land and return the lands I grant before you leave the Isles." Prince Jalabhar proposed

"Then we are in agreement." Viserys shook hands with the Prince

"Let this be the start of a beautiful friendship." Prince Jalabhar smiled

**XXXX Time skip XXXX**

Viserys looked at the seven feet tall hunk of a man wielding two gigantic mean-looking axes standing in the middle of the arena. He turned to Arthur Dayne who was being helped by Oswell Whent with his armour.

"It seems your opponent is very eager to die Ser Arthur." Viserys said with a snort

"Indeed your grace. Let's not keep him waiting any longer." Ser Arthur said as he entered the arena amidst the applause of the crowd

A servant came near Viserys but was stopped by Gerold Hightower.

"Prince Jalabhar Xho request your presence Prince Viserys." the servant informed them

"I will be there shortly." with that said Viserys turned to Ser Oswell.

"Stay here and support Ser Arthur. I will be with the prince." Viserys ordered

"But my prince you will be unguarded. Ser Gerold is staying with Princess Daenerys." Oswell protested

"It's an order, Ser Oswell. Besides, I doubt I will be in any danger." Viserys said

"As you wish my prince." Ser Oswell bowed

Viserys nodded at that and sought out Prince Jalabhar Xho and Hasbr Entho in the pavilion. Prince Jalabhar and Bognar Sen greeted him upon his arrival and he sat near them. Meanwhile, the Prince of Sweet Lotus Vale looked at him curiously.

Their attention was redirected as a priestess in a golden robe stood before the two rival princes.

"As the ancient gods as witnesses let the differences between their children be solved in ritualistic battle. Come forth Prince Jalabhar and Prince Hasbr Entho." the priestess took the hands of both the princes in her hands and looked at them.

"Since Prince Jalabhar is the challenger you may ask for the price to be extracted from this conflict." the priestess said as she looked at the prince of Red Flower Vale

"I demand the return of Red Flower Vale back to me. The Xho family have ruled this land for generations and it will continue to be ruled by my descendants long after my time." Prince Jalabhar said

"The challenge has been made. Prince Hasbr, do you demand anything from the challenger?" the priestess asked

"I want Prince forfeit to forfeit the claim of the entire Xho family on the Red Flower Vale and he must agree that he or his progeny will never again set foot in the Summer Isles." Prince Hasbr proposed as he smiled cruelly

"That's impossible. As per tradition, you may only demand a single condition in the ritualistic challenge." the Priestess intervened before anyone could object

"In that case, I demand him to forfeit the claim." Prince Hasbr grumbled

After Prince Jalabhar agreed to the condition and the priestess turned towards a servant and nodded. Loud horns blared across the arena signalling the start of the fight.

**XXXX**

Arthur heard the horn and at that very moment, he unsheathed Dawn drawing excited chattering from the crowd around him as they saw the pale glass-like sword.

"Pretty sword you have there but don't worry. I will take it off your hands after this fight is over. My name is Perodua and I will break you like a twig." with that said Perodua rushed at Arthur swing his twin axes like a maniac.

Arthur was forced to defend as his opponent began to reign blow after blow with reckless abandon. A few minutes into the fight Arthur realised his opponent had no style or structure for fighting. If he could describe it he would call it the berserker style. The only problem was his opponent was too fast and strong and Arthur had to use his speed and deflect all blows expertly one by one.

A quick swipe came ear his head but Arthur managed to spin around and in the process nicked Perodua on go right leg with Dawn drawing a cry of pain from his bald opponent. Cinder by rage Perodua rushed at him with his axes but this time Arthur met him halfway and reversed their roles as he began to reign down blow after blow. Sure enough, his assessment was correct as his opponent struggled to defend especially as Dawn had more reach and managed to keep his opponent at an arms length.

Perodua became angry as he could not attack Arthur and tried to take a strike at Arthur's leg. But Arthur was waiting for that as he spun expertly and with a flick, he cut the throat of Perodua. Arthur watched dispassionately as his opponent fell to his knees and struggled to stem the blood. Arthur decided to end his suffering and stabbed him in the chest in one go. The arena became silent for a time but exploded into cheers as Arthur dragged his sword out and raised it in the air conveying his triumph.

**XXXX**Viserys watched with an amused smile as Prince Jalabhar stood up from his seat with a shout and decided to do a victory dance. Several of the Prince's supporters also joined in the fun and decided to celebrate the victory.

Prince Hasbr stood up with a thunderous expression as he tasted defeat when he was so close to holding the Red Flower Vale in his grasp.

"Keep in mind Prince Jalabhar, this isn't over." Prince Hasbr sneered

Prince Jalabhar stopped his dancing and faced his rival prince with an easygoing smile.

"You came to my home and challenged me but I have protected my seat of power. One day I will come to your home and challenge you and that day you will find yourself losing everything you hold dear. Remember Prince Hasbr I am not the one that started these hostilities but trust me when I say that I will finish it." Prince Jalabhar promised

Prince Hasbr snorted and left the pavilion vowing vengeance for this humiliation. The people in the arena threw insult after insult at the fleeing back of the Entho Prince.

Meanwhile, Viserys saw the priestess was smiling as if she had caught a prey looking at Arthur Dayne. She said something in the Summer Tongue to Prince Jalabhar that had the Prince smile.

"What is she saying Prince Jalabhar." Viserys asked curiously as he had a feeling what it was going to be

"The Priestess Shanya wants Ser Arthur in the temple of love. A great victory was won today and she says it must be celebrated in the temple for the blessings of the goddess." Prince Jalabhar said with a smile

"Is that really necessary." Viserys asked uncomfortably

"It is part of the victory celebrations to have the victorious warrior make love to a priestess or priest in the temple of love. I would strongly suggest that it happens as it would make your stay in the Isles more easy and accepted." Prince Jalabhar pointed out

"Is there any problem?" the Prince asked as he observed the troubled look on the face of Viserys

"No, no problem. I was just thinking how lucky Ser Arthur was as he could involve with a priestess this intimately." Viserys covered the nervousness with a smile

"Oh don't worry my young friend I am sure Shanya will be happy to have you as well. If you want I can speak to her on your behalf." Prince Jalabhar said suggestively

"No. That's not necessary. I will speak to her myself at an opportune moment. If you don't mind I would like to speak about our deal." Viserys deflected the conversation

"Ah yes, the deal. Come let's talk somewhere private." the Prince led Viserys away from the pavilion and on the way the prince began to fill him on all the possible sites for setting up their home.

**XXXX**Ser Gerold watched in confusion as Prince Viserys, Oswell Whent and a handful of guards board the ship.

"My prince, where is Ser Arthur?" he asked and he became more confused when he saw Ser Oswell shaking in silent laughter

"Ser Arthur has won the match but there are certain traditional commitments he must fulfil. As such he is in the Temple of Love under the guidance if Priestess Shanya. He will be joining us shortly in our new home." Viserys commented

"New home? So Prince Jalabhar has kept his word." Ser Gregor let out a breath of relief

"Indeed. We are going to Eveningshade town. There is a castle that has been used by the Xho family which has now been graciously granted to us. The ships can be docked there as there is a small port as well. We sail to Eveningshade in the morning." Viserys commanded

After ordering that Viserys decided to spend some time with his sister. He found Daenerys in the hands of a milkmaid.

"My prince." she stood up with little Daenerys sleeping soundly in her arms

"I will hold her for some time. You may take rest and thank you for taking care of her so well, Senna." Viserys said to the young woman

"It is my honour, my prince." Senna bowed and left the room leaving the two siblings alone after handing over Dany to Viserys.

Viserys carefully walked along the length of the room careful not to disturb his sister.

"Tomorrow we will be in a new home little sister. No matter what I will not let anything harm you my silver dragon." Viserys murmured and pressed a small kiss on her cheek

**XXXX WINTERFELL XXXX**

Eddard Stark took a deep breath and geared himself up for what was about to happen. The moment he arrived at White Harbour he had asked Lord Manderly to send ravens to all the Northern lords to gather at Winterfell before continuing their journey to Winterfell and now here he was.

He didn't exactly get a warm welcome from his wife after she learned he had brought Ashara Dayne and her son with him. She automatically proclaimed Cregan a bastard and that stopped any happiness Eddard felt when he saw his own son Robb for the first time. Since then he had not talked a word to his Tully wife. As if all that drama was not enough, his younger brother Benjen in his infinite wisdom had decided to join the Night's watch. Now there he put his foot down and crushed all those silly dreams his brother had by making a declaration of his impending marriage to Ashara Dayne. His brother was still stubborn but Eddard had no intention of letting him go to the wall especially at such a young age. In fact, their arguments were so heated that it ultimately led to a fistfight between the siblings.

In the end, Ned managed to strong-arm Benjen after he informed his brother of Lyanna's survival and the situation that has forced her to go under hiding. Still, Ned had to concede to stay as Lord Paramount until Cregan came of age. Now all that was left to do was to inform the Northern lords of the changes and introduce Cregan as the future lord of Winterfell. He already had a raven sent to the capital and Riverrun. He wondered how their reactions would be. It would certainly be interesting, he thought.

**XXXX RIVERRUN XXXX**

Hoster Tully rested his tired body in his favourite chair. With the war ending favourably for House Tully he could finally relax as he had secured the power and safety of Tully's. He had ensured his grandchildren will rule the North and Vale someday. His favourite daughter, Catelyn had already ensured this by having a healthy son that would become the future Warden of North. Now all that was left was for his other daughter, Lysa to conceive a child and a Warden of the East with ties to Riverlands will rule from the Vale. With the North and Vale became closely tied to the Riverlands all he had to do was to find a good match for Edmure from the South. With that happy thought, he poured a whole glass of Arbour gold and began to take hearty gulps savouring the sweetness of the beverage.

His musings were interrupted by the door to his room opening. He settled back down when he realised it was maester Kym. The old maester shuffled in and with each step the chains linked together.

"My lord, a raven came from Winterfell." Maeser Kym said as he handed over a sealed parchment

"Perhaps it is news from Cat." Foster smiled and broke the seal and began reading the contents.

Maester Kym watched with curiosity as Lord Tully's face cycled through different emotions like surprise, horror and finally settled on anger. He was startled as Lord Tully threw the wine glass against the wall so hard that the metal chalice became bent at odd angles.

"That good for nothing barbarians. This is how they repay me and my family for raising our banners in support for their stupid rebellion. To think they have the gall to raise a bastard as the heir to Winterfell. I require your services, Maester Kym. There is an urgent raven I must send to the King and Lord Arryn. No, perhaps I will make a personal visit myself. Prepare my horse and the guards. I am going to Kingslanding." with that said Hoster Tully rushed out of the room

Maester Kym took the parchment that fell on the ground and his eyes widened as he read it. This is certainly going to change everything, he thought.

**XXXX KNGSLANDING XXXX**

"This us getting us nowhere. I say we match our armies down the Stormlands and invade Dorne." Robert smashed his hand on the table making it groan under the strength of the new King of Westeros

"Let us wait a little longer. I am sure Bed is safe. If the Dornish had done anything they would have demanded something from us, Robert. The fact that they didn't mean that they do not have Eddard as a prisoner. Besides I am surprised you doubt the ability of Ned on the battlefield." Jon Arryn soothed Robert's doubts

"I have a bad feeling about this Jon. As of late everything is going shot for us. First, it was the fight I had with Ned. I may have been a little harsh there but still." Robert looked at Jon sheepishly

"I don't like what Tywin Lannister did but I would never advocate calling for the head of a lord Paramount in such a fashion as Ned did. I understand his feelings and yours as well but feelings and good intentions will not secure peace for the realm. Punishing Tywin Lannister is not going to being peace. Bit that doesn't mean I want you to openly revel in the deaths of children and women. You are a king now Robert. Your actions will have a deeper impact on the realm as a whole. You must be careful to control that anger of yours." Jon Arryn advised

"Yes. I admit I may have gone overboard. I can apologise to Ned later but the Targaryens in Dragonstone have also managed to disappear into thin air. The entire Royal Fleet has vanished and a Storm shattered much if the fleets that Stannis assembled. Now he is stranded in that bloody Island like a fool. To this day he has not managed to find out even a clue regarding the last Targaryens." Robert took a large swig from the wineskin.

"Then there is the fact that those bloody Lannisters are hounding me to marry the little lioness. I am telling you, Jon, there is something seriously wrong." Robert stopped as the door to their chamber opened and Grand Maester Pycelle shuffled in.

"What do you want?" Robert barked

"Your grace there has been a raven from Winterfell." Pycelle said as he handed over the sealed scroll to Jon Arryn

The newly appointed Hand of the King read the message and he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"What happened Jon? Is it from Ned? Did he reach Winterfell? How is Lyanna?" Robert fired question after question

"I am sorry to say Lyanna is dead. Ned found her at the tower of joy. Apparently, she died of a fever." Jon said and he looked waited for the inevitable reaction.

Pycelle had a small smile as he heard that the Stark girl had met her end but was struck by fear as the new King in his rage shattered the table with a single punch and threw the table away like it was a piece of wood.

"That sister fucking incest ridden Dragonspawn. I want the remaining Targaryens found no matter the cost. I will kill them all with my own hands." Robert shouted in rage

"We can easily find them, your grace. They are inevitably travelling to Essos and it only takes a short time for people to recognise them. Meanwhile, there is something else Ned had written that should be of interest." Jon Arryn said as he took a small sip of wine

"What is it?" Robert asked trying his best to reign in the rage he felt

"Apparently Brandon married Ashara Dayne in a secret ceremony that has been conducted by the High Septon himself and now she has given birth to a boy, Cregan Stark. Ned is afraid Hoster Tully might take that as an insult as the heir to Winterfell would not be his grandchild." Jon said and began to think things once again

"So that's who Ashara Dayne was looking at in the Tourney. I thought she liked Ned but maybe all along she was secretly in a relationship with Brandon. That makes sense." Robert mused momentarily forgetting his rage

"Perhaps we can use this. No matter what Hoster Tully has outlived his usefulness. He is tied to the alliance through his daughters. Now Ashara's child, on the other hand, is a key to Dorne. We can pacify the Dornish somewhat by summoning lord Dayne here in Kingslanding and take his side. I am sure that would make him owe us and through Lord Dayne, we pacify the Martells. We don't even have to do that much work. All we have to do is let the High Septon declare the legitimacy of Cregan Stark." with that said Jon Arryn turned to Pycelle

"Where is the High Septon?" Jon asked

"My lord I believe his holiness has arrived back in the city from the Reach." Pycelle answered

"That is good. We can hold the crowning ceremony and the wedding together then." Jon said

"What?" Robert thundered

"You have to marry Cersei Lannister and take the crown. The seven kingdoms have bled enough and it us time to heal. Your dynasty is just starting and it needs strong foundations to support it. Trying the Lannisters together with your house makes your rule stabilized. Robert, do this for peace. Let there be no more wars." Jon Arryn pleaded with him

"Fine. Do whatever you want." with that said Robert stormed out if the chamber

"Grand Maester, I believe we have some work to do." Jon Arryn said

"Indeed my lord. Indeed." Pycelle hid a small smile under his beard. Lord Tywin would be very pleased to hear this, he thought.

**XXXX**

Tywin Lannister dismissed Pycelle from his room after he learned of what had been conveyed between the King and Jon Arryn. Things were finally coming his way. The time had come for the Lions to shine and he was proud of himself to be the lord of Casterly Rock that had managed to secure a blood relation between house Lannisters and the royal family. Just as he had promised his daughter, she will become the Queen of seven kingdoms. The time for Lions have arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

**KINGSLANDING**

Robert put away his hammer down and decided to relax for some time as he had almost spent his entire afternoon in the courtyard fighting with some If the finest Knights. Most of them were Stormlanders who had accompanied him and fought side by side in the rebellion. There were a few Knights from Westerlands and even few Lannister Knights. He had high hopes when he entered the yard, that he would find some strong Westerlander Knight that could be a challenge. But it seems these blond-haired pricks have proved to be a real disappointment. A few swings of his hammer was all it took to these supposedly brave Knights to scream for help like the cowards they were. It seems all these Westerladers were good for was to kill and rape defenceless women. When he had marched into Kingslanding he had seen the butchery that had been dished out by the Lannister army. He could have punished them for it but then he thought about the suffering his love, Lyanna must have undergone and he said to himself these people deserved it. In his eyes, anyone that supports those mad dragons deserved the worst. Still, there are a few that could be redeemed who was unfortunately on the wrong side of the war.

With that thought, he looked at Ser Barristan who was standing guard a little back from where he was standing. He thought about inviting See Barristan for a duel but then thought better of it as he was sure the Knight was not at his best as he was still recovering from the wounds of war.

"Where is the Kingslayer?" Robert asked as he moved closer the Ser Barristan

"Guarding Lady Cersei, your grace." Barristan answered shortly

"That's a shame. Would have loved to bash the Kingslayer around for some time in the yard. All these westerlanders are disappointing. They are all talk, with nary a skill." Robert complained as he began to take off his armour and remove the sweat and dust that clung to his body

"Now might not be the best time to challenge Ser Jaime, your grace. You are after all going to marry his sister." Ser Barristan reminded the young king

"Don't remind me Ser Barristan. Leave me to enjoy some peace and quiet before..." Robert cut off mid-sentence as he watched Varys, the master if whispers subtly enter into his peripheral vision

"Your grace." Varys bowed briefly with a greeting

"Lord Varys. What brings you here to the training yard? I didn't take you for a man to be interested in martial pursuits." Robert arched an eyebrow at the bald round-faced man

"Your grace judged me correctly. I find the songs that my little birds sing to be far more interesting." Varys said with a small smile

"So what have your little birds sung, spider." Robert asked curiously

"Prince Stannis has taken Dragonstone without any bloodshed. There was hardly any garrison to challenge the prince. The castle was abandoned and stripped bare of anything save for the painted table." Varys said as he keenly observed the king

"Of course there will be nothing. I don't want to know about those things. Has he managed to learn where the Targaryens are? Every hour they breathe is an insult to me." Robert shook with rage while Ser Barristan looked uncomfortable

"Sadly there has been no trail left by the Targaryens, your grace. Most likely Ser Willam Darry might have taken the Targaryen children to Braavos or Pentos. Those are the closest and safest Essosi cities that they could hide." Varys said

"I don't care what it takes but I want those dragon spawns found and taken care of." Robert furiously said

"I will endeavour to find their location, your grace. There is one more matter that I wish to draw your attention to." Varys said

"What is it?" Robert asked

"Lord Hoster Tully has arrived in Kingslanding. Lord Arryn has been trying to placate his old friend but Lod Tully is very much upset that his grandson would not become the lord of Winterfell. Lord Tully is of the opinion that Brandon Stark's son is bastard and is demanding Lord Arryn to influence Lord Eddard to declare young Cregan as an illegitimate child." Varys reported with a poker face

"Where is the trout?" Robert asked sharply

"In Lord Arryn's chambers, your grace." Varys reported dutifully

"Are you spying on Jon, spider?" Robert asked with a sharp tone

"The whole of Red Keep can hear their shouting, your grace. I wouldn't have to spy on Lord Arryn to hear that." Varys quickly said

"Hmm...I will deal with the trout myself." Robert murmured and set off to the Red Keep with Ser Barristan closely following the king leaving Varys alone.

The first cracks in the STAB alliance was already showing itself this early. He couldn't wait to see what happened next, Varys thought with a satisfied smile.

**XXXXX**

Robert found what Varys said to him was absolutely correct. The shouting match going on between Jon and Hoster could be heard everywhere but by the time Robert reached the Red Keep, the venue had changed to the throne room which became crowded by all the lords and ladies that had arrived for his wedding.

"I don't care what the High Septon says. I married off my favourite daughter to House Stark to see my grandchildren rule the North from Winterfell. I won't have a bastard claim the birthright from my blood." Hoster Tully shouted

"I have spoken to the High Septon myself and he says he personally conducted the marriage ceremony of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne. Just because you shout something it doesn't become the truth. I will not interfere in the succession of Winterfell and that's final." Jon Arryn shouted back

"It's awfully convenient the High Septon just happened to travel all the way from Kingslanding to Riverlands and then somehow conduct a marriage without anyone knowing. This is a plot by the Dayne's to usurp my grandson's birthright." Hoster screamed in frustration

"As far as I know Tully you are the one that is trying to usurp the seat of Winterfell." Robert said as he marched in with Ser Barristan dutifully followed him. Robert seated himself carefully on the Iron Throne while Ser Barristan stood behind the throne. They cut an intimidating figure and all the courtiers stopped their needless chattering.

"Your grace. You must surely see this hoax by the Dornish women. My daughter is married..." Hoster was cut off halfway

"...to my friend Eddard and that is the only reason that I am tolerating this nonsense. Speak another word ill of my friend's nephew I will drag you out of this keep and throw you into the street myself." Robert roared and there was pin-drop silence in the court

"Now, the fact is that there is proof of Ashara Dayne being married to Brandon Stark. To my knowledge, the marriage was conducted with both the traditions of the Seven and that of the Old gods. So Cregan Stark is the trueborn son of Brandon Stark and that makes him the heir of Winterfell. Eddard Stark has already written to me regarding their decision and he has agreed to stay as Warden of North until his nephew comes of age. Meanwhile, Ashara Dayne will marry Benjen Stark and remain in Winterfell with her son. This is final and anyone who decides to challenge this decision will have my contempt upon them. Court dismissed." Robert bellowed out and like a herd of sheep the courtiers began to fill out of the throne room talking excitedly with each other

Robert cast one last glare at Hoster Tully and marched off the throne room with a scoff leaving the Lord of Riverrun to fume by his lonesome.

**XXXX**

Varys enjoyed watching his adversaries fighting each other. It makes his job that much easier. Now if only he could find where the blasted Targaryen children was hiding he would be a happy man. If the Targaryens slip away from his hands then all the carefully laid plans would go to waste. It wasn't easy to gain the trust of King Aerys as the man was mad. But with his skill and patience, he managed to worm himself into a position where the Mad King trusted his word with impunity. After gaining trust he started to make up traitors left and right and the King began to burn them alive. Varys had to walk on a thin line around the Mad King but ultimately it was prince Rhaegar that managed to doom house Targaryen. Varys didn't have to do anything and the rebellion happened all on its own dismantling the Targaryen power in a better way than he could ever imagine.

Still, he was cautious of his next moves. As of now, the Black Dragon is not strong enough to invade and occupy Westeros. It was a sad reality and the new Baratheon dynasty was already losing its allies fast. Jon Arryn may not see it but there was a distant possibility that the North may just break away from further entanglements in the South. Varys actually welcomed the arrival of Cregan Stark and Ashara Dayne. With this move, there was a strong chance that he could woo the North to stay neutral or even join the Dornish when the time came.

But first he must find the Targaryens and he knew there was someone else that could help him in this endeavour, a friend who he is going to meet shortly.

Varys found his friend in the port of Kingslanding. They secured themselves inside a ship and closed the cabin doors.

"It has been a long time, old friend." Illyrio Mopatis clapped Varys on his back as they hugged each other

"Indeed. It has been a long time. Has the ploy worked?" Varys asked eagerly

"Our plan has succeeded. Jon Connington has taken the bait. It was very easy as the man was wasting away as a drunk. Now he will be instrumental in the Blackfyre cause thinking that he is restoring a Targaryen." Illyrio said with a vindicative laugh

"What does it matter whether a dragon is black or red? A dragon is a dragon and the red ones have proven themselves to be incompetent in holding the Iron Throne." Varys smirked

"The Targaryens are useful. I have heard the Queen was pregnant before moving to Dragonstone. The child might be a girl and if it is she could be a perfect match for our Aegon." Illyrio suggested

"The queen had lost many children during her pregnancy. Even if the child survived we don't know whether it is a boy or girl. As a matter of fact, I have no idea where the Targaryens are and it will be a disaster if they managed to hide away." Varys looked troubled

"Don't worry my friend. I am looking into them. In fact, I have heard some portion of the Targaryen fleets have arrived at Braavos and has been in contact with the Iron Bank. I have already sent some of my men to snoop around. They must be going to the Sealord of Braavos soon and they will expose themselves to our agents." Illyrio assured the master of whispers

"That is a relief old friend. Already cracks are forming with the new alliance that has formed here. The Tullys are on the verge of breaking away and the North has returned to isolation with a half for ish boy as the heir of Winterfell. The Lannisters will no doubt step into the alliance to fill in for the Tullys." Varys said

"The old Lion is crafty my friend. Be careful to not rock the boat too much." Illyrio advised

"Oh, I know. We will see how Robert Baratheon is going to function. He may have won the throne but it is much harder to keep the throne." Varys mused

"In that case, I will return to my business. There is still a high demand for silk clothes and I want to make sure that I sell all of my stocks today itself." Illyrio said and the two friends split away

**RED FLOWER VALE (EVENINGSHADE TOWN)**

Arthur Dayne found himself at the mercy of Lord Commander Hightower who was worth with him when he learned that he had broken the vows sworn when he became a Kingsguard.

"Have you no shame Ser Arthur. You have broken one of the most sacred vows of our order. Do you think yourselves above the vow you took before the Seven? Engaging in a sexual relationship with a priestess! How low you have fallen, Ser Arthur?" Gerold Hightower shouted at Arthur

"Peace, Ser Gerold. We are in a foreign land with different traditions. We are a guest in this land and it will be uncivilized of us to not respect the traditions of the people here. So long as we live here under their protection we must honour their traditions and perhaps try to integrate into the society." Viserys argued and defended Ser Arthur

"My Prince, are you suggesting we simply forget our own traditions in favour of a foreign one?" Gerold asked incredulously

"In this case I am. We know what our traditions and beliefs are but this is not the place to take those out. We are in another land and we have seemed asylum in this land. Instead of being grateful for the hospitality they have shown why should we make ourselves different from the people here? We will respect the traditions of the Summer Islands and so long as we stay in the Islands we will follow them to the best of our abilities." Viserys insisted

"But my prince..." Ser Gerold started but was cut off midway

"That is an order, Ser Gerold." Viserys took a hard tone and the Kingsguard Knight dropped the issue altogether with a resigned sigh.

"I have spoken to Priestess Shanya and she has agreed to bless the castle of Eveningshade for our prosperity. These kind of activities are important to ensure the loyalty and cooperation of the natives my loyal knights. At the moment we are in a weak position. It is imperative that we don't make enemies in this land as we have more than enough back home to deal with." Viserys reminded them

"We understand your grace. But it is difficult for me to just embrace a foreign culture overnight." Ser Gerold pointed out

"I am not asking you to be comfortable overnight. Everyone will face troubles but I don't want anybody to blindly push away the society that we find ourselves in." Viserys said

"I shall try my best, your grace." Ser Gerold said diplomatically

"That's all I ask." Viserys said as he turned his back and looked out of the window

The Kingsguard knights began to take their leave while leaving Viserys and Dany inside his chambers alone. Viserys observed the vast ocean that faced him and enjoyed the view for some time. Inevitably he was forced out of his daydream by his sister's crying. He went back near the crib and took little Dany into his hands and tried to calm her down. He tried all the tricks up his sleeve but his sister had a strong pair of lungs that ensured everybody heard her voice. Thankfully that also included the wet nurse who rushed into the room apologising for her tardiness. Viserys waved that away and decided to step out of his chambers for a while.

He decided to take a walk along the beach while picking up some seashells which was a hobby he had when he was young in his old life. There were several seagulls that occupied the beach and he watched them for a while forgetting all the problems that were plaguing his mind. He didn't know when but he fell asleep after he laid down on the beach.

**_XXXXX DRAGON DREAM XXXXX_**

_He found himself on the back of a huge dragon. He was confused for a while but a hail of arrows began to approach him evident by the whistling sound it made. On instinct, he took hold of two large spikes on the dragon's back and banked his body to his right. The dragon mirrored his actions and it took a hard right which saved him from the hail of arrows. It was then that he saw a huge castle down below and soldiers trying their best to shoot down him or his dragon._

_He saw there was snow all over the castle and the place. In fact, it was showing very harshly but strangely he didn't feel any cold on his body. He became alarmed when a scorpion bolt came too close to his liking and it would have clipped his dragon if he didn't have banked at the last moment._

_He decided to end this and sat forward and his dragon agreed with what he had in his mind and dived straight for the castle. Just as he gained closer to the castle he heard a big roar and he watched in surprise as a blue dragon that looked like it was made of ice approach him. The ice dragon breathed a torrent of ice aimed right at him but his own dragon didn't waste any time and countered it with a jet if red hot flame. The two opposing elements cancelled each other and steam covered his vision. He could see a faint outline of the rider._

_"Let's create a song Valaryan. A song of Ice and Fire for generations to sing." the rider of the ice dragon shouted and before he could see the face of his adversary everything around him brightened and dissolved into nothing._

**_XXXXX DREAM ENDS XXXXX_**

Viserys awoke with a start feeling confused and out of breath.

"My Prince, are you alright?" a voice asked from his which made him jump a little but calmed when he saw it was Melony

"Oh, it was you. How long have you been here, Melony?" Viserys asked after he stood up

"Long enough to know that you were having a dream. Was it something from back home?" Melony asked softly

"No. It was not like that. It was just a random dream. Nothing to worry about." Viserys assured her but he knew in his heart that was not true

"Well then. I wanted to inform you that your orders to do a detailed land survey is being carried out as we speak." Melony informed him

"Have you acquired a map of the land we are living in with borders as I asked?" Viserys asked

"A suitable map is yet to be found but we are still searching. Failing that a new one will have to be drawn and I have already enquired about possible artists and they are ready to start work once you give permission." Melony reported

"Effective. What about finances?" Viserys inquired

"As of now, the treasury has 60,000 gold and 20,000 silver pieces. Most of the wealth is generated from the sale of silk. This town is very famous for producing high quality finished cloth in the entire Summer Islands. The town also supplies a good portion of Goldenheart wood for the bows and some of the best hardwood for their Swan ships. There are also some small scale farms mostly of fruits like Mangoes, Pineapples and even a healthy number if Jackfruits. There are some Paddy fields nearby but they are not on the lands you have control over." Melony explained briefly

"This is good. It seems Prince Jalabhar had been more than generous with us." Viserys smiled in appreciation

"There is one concern, my Prince." Melony hesitantly said

"What is it?" Viserys asked with a frown

"Your dragon is growing at a rapid pace. It is already as big as a horse. Soon the town will be in danger by the dragon. It would be better if the dragon could stay far away from the town. The people will panic as it grows huge. Most of the structures in the town are made of wood which is also in danger." Melony said

"I was thinking about that already. I was hoping to take Balerion to one of the faraway hills and set him up with a home there." Viserys said

"There is no problem with the dragon being that far away from you?" Melony asked curiously

"I share a bond with Balerion. I can call him towards me if I need him." Viserys assured her

"That's good my Prince. Is there anything else you need?" Melony asked

"I was thinking that sooner or later I must interact with the people of the Islands. To do that I must learn the Summer tongue. So are you willing to help me learn your native language?" Viserys asked

"It would be my honour, my Prince." Melony happily said with a smile

"Then let's start the lessons tomorrow morning." Viseys suggested

"As you wish my prince. Are you returning back to the castle?" Melony asked

"You may go Melony. I wish to stay here for a little longer." Viserys dismissed her and he sat down on the sands once again and stayed till the sunset.

**XXXXX IN A FARAWAY LAND XXXXX**

An old monk stood before his sworn sovereign with a troubled look.

"I am disappointed in you, Siserys. I thought you were a credible monk but you have deceived me and gave false hope to our people." the Queen said with a disappointed tone

"I didn't deceive you, my queen. The signs were there. A strong hot wind blew from the East as it has been foretold. It satisfied the first verse of the Prophecy." the Monk explained

"The East wind blows as hot as a Dragon's breathe

Blood of the Dragon awakens at last

Children of fire becomes one with the flame of life

East wind carries the eternal flame and the Dragons in a gentle breeze.

Banish the bite of cold as it always has

The Sun God shines brightly as his children unite at last." the Queen

"I know the Prophecy well Monk and you know how much it means to my family. You gave us false hope in these troubled times." the Queen said with a sad tone

"I know I am right my Queen. I didn't lie. Please believe me." the Monk desperately said

"How can I believe you? It's just your word and so far we have not seen or heard about any dragons on our coasts." the Queen argued

The Monk was about to say something but everyone got distracted as two children raced into the throne room. They watched as their twin princesses run circles around the guards making a ruckus trying to reach their mother.

"Artemis, stop chasing your sister." the Queen commanded but as always the eldest of the twin girls paid no mind to her mother's command

It was fun for the many courtiers to watch the young princesses do this. But all smiles disappeared when the children crashed into an oil pitcher stand. The entire thing fell on them and the children caught fire. The soldiers rushed to take sand or water to put out the flames while the courtiers and the Queen herself tried to save the children.

But soon they realised something as the two children were not at all making any sound. The children stood up covered in flames but they were very much unharmed. Son the soldiers dumped a lot of water and sand over the children and the Queen rushed to embrace them and began to check for any burns. To everyone's surprise, they found none.

"I don't understand. They caught fire but they are unharmed." a random lord said with disbelief

"Fire does not harm a Dragon. The Blood of Dragon has awakened, my Queen. Another verse of the Prophecy has come true." the Monk said with a satisfied smile setting the court ablaze with excited chatters.

"But the Dragons have not arrived yet. Now that we know the Prophecy has started we need to find them, my Queen." one of the lords eagerly suggested

"How do we do that?" another lord asked

"We sail to the East as far as we could. We seek eastern lands and find the Dragons." one lord suggested

"But it is forbidden by the commandments of the First Emperor." one of the lords said

"The first emperor could see the future. When he wrote that commandment he added a clause for a Prophecy to start. I believe this is that Prophecy." the Queen interjected

"If that's the case my Queen we can immediately prepare for this mission." the commander of the fleet said

"Go. Prepare as many ships as you can. A proper path must be divined by the Oracle. I will speak to my sister." the Queen ordered dismissing the commander

"That was fun. Can we do it again?" Artemisia asked excitedly

"No. That's enough playing for today. Look at Mersenia. She is frightened unlike you." the Queen stood up and summoned her handmaiden.

"Take them to my room and keep a watch over them. If they make any trouble tie them to the bed for their own sake." the Queen ordered. She watched her children be taken back to her room and turned to the Monk.

"It seems I was wrong to judge your words. Please accept my apologies." the Queen said as she inclined her head

"No need to apologise my Queen. This is a joyous occasion. The Dragon blood has awakened inside the royal Princesses. This is a blessing from the Sun God." the Monk happily said

"Perhaps it is time that I pay a visit to the Temple of Light and thank the Sun God for this blessing." the Queen mused

"A good idea, your grace." the Monk gave a brief bow and left the throne room leaving the Queen to her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer Islands 285 AC (Eveningshade Castle)**

Viserys ducked as a sword whistled past his head and he rolled away from his assistant and quickly stood up just in time to deflect a sword strike that almost nicked his left hand. He put a little more space between his opponent and himself to create a little bit of breathing room. Even with super-strength, it was an uphill battle to even scratch someone like Arthur Dayne who was for all intents and purposes the best swordsman in the known world. Even now the guy was only using his single sword and has not even deigned to use two swords against Viserys as was his primary style.

"Do keep your focus in the fight, my prince." Arthur Dayne chided as he went for a quick jab that Viserys deflected albeit a line of red appeared on his left leg.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what Priestess Shanya said about you last day." Viserys smirked as his ploy worked looking at the flustered Sword of Morning.

Not wasting any time Viserys surged forward raining quick jabs and swings keeping Ser Arthur at bay. The only advantage Viserys had was his speed and strength but his strength was a double-edged sword. Seeing as Ser Arthur was wielding Dawn and Viserys was wielding a sword made of castle forged steel the normal steel was prone to crack when exerted more power in the swings. So Viserys had to keep his strength in check which was something that he struggled with.

They continued their dance of steel in the courtyard of the castle and it was attracting a lot of audiences. But the two warriors paid no attention to this detail as they were immersed in their dance.

Arthur forced Viserys to take several steps back as the Knight suddenly went on the offensive. Arthur quickly switched sword hands and that left Viserys confused. Arthur quickly used the opportunity to trip the prince and lock their blades together and a quick pull saw the blade of the prince flying away. Viserys had a sword near his throat and he lay on the ground blinking foolishly at what happened.

Enthusiastic cheering from the crowd snapped Viserys out of his stupor and took the offered hand by his loyal kingsguard to stand up.

"You changed sword hands. I didn't know that could be done amidst a fight." Viserys observed with a frown

"Now you know it is possible. It's all about balancing your body and maintaining your concentration in the fight. Everything else will just flow naturally." Arthur advised and patted on his young charge's shoulder

"Enjoy your small victories, Ser Arthur. Once I get my hands on a Valyrian Steel blade you will be eating dirt from there onwards." Viserys huffed as he dusted off all the sand and dirt and from his body

"Small victories? I don't think a victory over the prince of Seven Kingdoms is a small victory by any means." Arthur laughed at the scowl on his squire's face

"Only you would boast about a victory over nine-year-old children, Ser." Viserys mocked the knight even as Arthur laughed it off

"Sometimes I forget you are a nine-year-old as I have never seen you act like one." Arthur said but he never realised how that struck a chord in Viserys who sweated bullets and quickly thought up an excuse.

"I can hardly act like a nine-year-old, Ser Arthur. You should know that the task that lies before me is not an easy one."

"I know, but we are here for you and you will not be alone when the time comes. You will have allies in the war and when your dragon enters the field the seven kingdoms will kneel." Arthur encouraged the moody lad. Sometimes Arthur could see too much of Rhaegar in Prince Viserys and he didn't think that it was a good thing necessarily with how everything turned up.

"I know. I will just go check up on Balerion and see how he is doing. Maybe he is having a better day than me." Viserys joked and he whistled as loud as he could. A few seconds later a black horse trotted into the courtyard from the stables.

Viserys immediately climbed over the horse and took the reigns. With a final wave to his loyal Kingsguard, he rode away heading straight for the mountain.

Arthur watched the prince ride away with a sigh. He could see that there was something bothering the prince but no matter how he approached the prince refused to share what was troubling him.

"Should we go after him, Arthur?" Oswell Whent asked as he stood beside his fellow white cloak

"Nah…let him be. I have to say that this is the only place in the known world where a prince or those of noble birth could ride without an escort." Arthur said breathing in the smell of pine trees and smiled happily because he was far away from the madhouse that was Westeros.

The Knight never realised that this was the exact same thought that was going through Viserys's mind.

**XXXX VISERYS TARGARYEN XXXX**

The only time that I could be truly free and never be worried about anything at all was when I was with my loyal friend Snips who was my horse and Balerion who was a dragon. In the last two years of my stay in the Summer Islands, I had inevitably fallen in love with this land. Frankly, who wouldn't? This place was like a Caribbean vacation spot with a lot of sun and beaches. Here no one had any grudges against me and no one was planning to kill me as well. The only problem with that thought was that sooner or later this little hiding spot was going to be discovered and this place will be crawling with assassins. My general motto for living in a medieval world was 'always plan for the worst'. But the worst thing that could happen was not my death but the death of my little sister Daenerys.

While it was true that she was not really my sister in some weird spiritual sense but biologically she is my sister. There was a small part of me that argued that she was not my sister but a large part disagreed with that thought. Besides I didn't really have the heart to abandon a toddler to the tender mercy of lords of Westeros or God forbid some slave trader. This left me with only one choice, invade Westeros and kill all those who oppose House Targaryen just as I promised my dearly departed royal mother.

Even with that decision made, there were other problems. The only people truly loyal to a Targaryen restoration was my kingsguard knights, See Willem Darry and House Velaryon. I was not including Dorne in this group because I knew that they didn't care one whiff about who's arse sat on the Iron Throne. The only thing Dorne wanted was revenge. Anyone that can deliver upon this revenge against the Lannisters and Baratheons had Dorne's support and this makes them an unpredictable variable. I have no idea if there is an Aegon and whether that guy is a Blackfyre. Hypothetically if this Aegon somehow manages to convince the Martells that he is the son of Elia Martell then Dorne will become my enemy.

It was under this troubling circumstances that he finally decided on a course of action. I am not going to build an army out of people from Summer Islands. It would be at the height of ungratefulness to drag the peaceful natives of this land into a war that they have no business in. Instead I was going to use my considerable skills to generate revenue that can be used to buy trained arms to my cause.

With this path in my mind I started a series of careful investments in several local businesses and lightly intervened in my own land with the limited capital that I had.

Trade in Summer Isles has always remained exclusively between the different principalities. The only outside contact the islands had was with Dorne. This was not because of any enforced policy of the ruling Princes. This happened because of two problems. One was the Ironborn that always preyed upon merchant ships sailing for Westerlands and Reach. The second factor was the pirates of Stepstones had a very keen reputation for taking vessels from the Summer Islands sailing for Essos.

Anyway, I had some time to come up with a solution to that but first I had to ensure there were enough products to start trade. There were several trade items that could ensure a quick and high enough profit. Chief among them were spices, vegetables, fruits, silk, glass and liquor. Slave trade was also highly profitable in Essos but I had no intention of travelling in that road to hell. Thankfully for me there were a lot of other opportunities to be had.

It was by chance that I came across a merchant that traded in Green Chilli. I had brought a handful of the products and decided to farm it as a small experiment. I had some experience in farming the Green Chilli in my home. After drying it for a few days under the sun I extracted the seeds from it and started a small farm. From there it had slowly expanded and now there was a steady supply that could be sold in other nearby villages for a good price. This was just the start and the real cash cow presented itself before me in the form of pig farm and silk.

Pork was the favourite dish in Summer Islands. Engaging in that business always ensured a good profit margin. It was also a vital necessity to feed Balerion even though my draconic friend preferred to hunt his own food deep inside the woods. The silk business was coming along nicely enough but without a large buyer expanding the present facilities would be a foolish venture. This was why I was slowly increasing the size of my fleet and training some men to defend the ships just in case. Ser Darry was seeing to the training of the men as he was the master of arms of the Red Keep. There was an abundance of good archers but in close quarters Summer Islanders are hopelessly weak.

For now, my plans were moving in a sedate pace and the finances were not strained. At the moment that was a top priority until a proper merchant fleet was established. I could have enlisted some more local help to speed up the process but I was careful in picking the crew so as to plug any information leaks as much as possible. The spider had a wide web of spies across Westeros and it would be stupid of me to underestimate the guy.

My troublesome thoughts were cut-off as I heard the district roar of Balerion which made Snips to come to a halt. A large shadow passed over us and I saw Balerion slowly glide down from the sky and land on a rocky cliff. I could already feel the bond between us strengthen as his fellow spotted eyes zeroed in on my position. Snips neighed uncomfortably as his instincts flared under the gaze of Balerion and I rubbed his neck trying to comfort the loyal horse.

"There…there Snips. You are alright. Don't mind Balerion, he is an attention seeker that's all." I whispered in his ear and slowly he calmed down and I climbed down from his back and tied him to a tree.

"I will be right back Snips. For the time being, enjoy those leaves." I said pointing at some nearby plants but the cheeky horse was looking at me like I was a lunatic. I shook my head at the strange intelligence of most of the creatures here and began to carefully navigate around the large rocks that littered the ground to where Balerion was perched on.

"Where have you been Balerion?" I asked as I rubbed the nose of the giant lizard with wings

The red dragon answered that by breathing out hot air at me and purring like a cat. From the smell of the air, I could immediately guess that he was hunting for his breakfast and succeeded in the task. At least one good thing with the arrival of Balerion was that there was now a shortage of Lions, Tigers and Foxes in the forests. I don't know whether it was the dragon's instinct to dominate but he loved hunting all the apex predators in the forests. The people were grateful for that as that ensured fewer attacks from predators. Because of my own bond with Balerion, I was able to redirect his instincts to leave all humans from his breakfast menu. In fact, he has never shown himself in the open in human settlements and that has kept his presence here manageable.

"Let's go for a ride shall we." I said in High Valyrian which was the only language that Balerion responded to outside of my bond with him which was more like an empathetic connection. I climbed over his body careful to not get stabbed to death by an ocean of spikes that were on my draconic friend.

Balerion wasted no time and jumped off the cliff with a screech. His huge wings unravelled and made us glide through the air smoothly. Balerion took a sharp turn and banked sharply and I could feel the lift force acting letting Balerion climb higher and we disappeared among the clouds. Under the cover of white clouds, we steadily travelled further west for some time until the green coloured land was replaced by the blue ocean.

After I was sure that we had put considerable distance between us from the mainland I nudged Balerion to fly low so he could glide just above the ocean. If there was one thing that I truly enjoyed in this world was this feeling when the wind rushed in as Balerion glided just touching the sea. The salty tint of the air never bothered me rather it brought a smile to my face even as my eyes watered from the wind that was rushing in.

Balerion loved these little trips that we took to the deep seas as this was the chance that he plucked some unlucky dolphins, sea lions and fish. Ever since my draconian friend had grown large enough to support me on his back we have been having these little trips. It was also a training exercise for myself to practise some manoeuvres. Without any access to Dragonstone's archives, I had to learn everything about dragons via trial error method. I am not complaining as so far I have been enjoying these little trips.

Balerion quickly increased his speed and plucked a shark right out of the ocean using his talons. I didn't get a full view but from the looks of it the shark was a big one and Balerion was going to enjoy roasted seafood soon. That means we were going to our secret spot in the Western Seas, the Illusion Island.

That name was coined by myself since the island was never named by anyone. There was no point in naming it as there was zero human presence there. It is a small island that had a huge presence of coconut trees and some squirrels. The entire island is in the form of a curved dagger with a lot of white sand. It was the place where Balerion stopped in to enjoy his weekly seafood.

We flew for a few more minutes further away and finally, I saw the outlines of the island. But my eyes could pick out a big black object on the Island's shore. As we came closer I could see that it was a ship and that confused. Usually, Summer Island ships never go around the Illusion Island as that was a long route. I couldn't make out the banners of the ship nonetheless I urged Balerion to land but a little far away from the ship not to alarm the sailors.

**XXXX**

Alexander Straighthorn was the fleet admiral Kingdom of Verdun. Queen Siesmeria Brightsong had entrusted the Royal Fleet to find the lands beyond the Sunrise sea. Being the good brother of the queen afforded him certain privileges and decisions of the royal court. After the death of his brother, he had a strained relationship with the Queen but that doesn't mean that he didn't care about his little nieces. This was why when he got word that the prophecy of emperor Votreaegon has started to unravel the Queen has sanctioned an expedition to the east he immediately began preparations. He knew that the northern territories of Verdun were under constant attacks by the Black Knights and it was only a matter of time before the real war started again. He didn't want to see the last remaining legacies of his brother get snuffed out from the world.

With this in mind, he began to chart courses for the expedition to find lands that are said to be in the east. It was not an easy thing to arrange seeing as there were no maps, no information about the sea or wind further east. It took them a better part of two years but no luck had shined upon them. But that was not the case when he personally decided to lead an expedition on a new course. It took him two weeks to finally find land and his crew was overjoyed to finally find a piece of land. That joy quickly died down when they realised that the land they found was an abandoned island in the middle of nowhere.

The good news was that they could now refill their water supply from a pond which had surprisingly the sweetest water that he had ever tasted. The bad news was that the expedition was a complete failure again even if they found an uninhabited island. All was not lost as he had at least managed to find land this far east and the next expedition can continue to be based on this island and go further east.

"Admiral! We found something." One of his aides shouted excitedly as he ran towards him

"What is it, Hector?" Alexander asked

"Admiral we have found several crushed bones not far away from the ship. But as we searched a little further there was this small wooden cabin. It was most certainly created by men and it had the signs of recent activity." Hector informed his boss excitedly

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Alexander asked as he realised the implications as this was the first solid lead they had so far in the last two years of expedition

"There are footprints Admiral, human footprints!" Hector said with obvious relief as this expedition had turned out to be a small success

"Lead me to this cabin you speak of. Send the men across the island for any inhabitants but tell them to be not hostile." Alexander ordered and his loyal aide led the admiral to the wooden cabin. Just as the aide informed him he found the human footprints. That wasn't all, he also found what looked like some writings etched on the wooden walls in a language he couldn't understand.

Ashe studied the writings on the wall he heard a great commotion from outside the cabin. One of his men rushed inside the cabin breathlessly and said,

"Over the sky_ (pant) (pant)_ Dragon!"

That was all Alexander needed to rush outside as fast as he could. Sure enough, he could make out a flying beast in the sky but he has always seen the colourful drawings of dragons in castle Sunfall. Even the dragon throne of Sunfall where the queens of Verdun sat upon for generations had the likeness of a dragon etched on it.

"There is no mistake that is a fire dragon…"Alexander trailed off as he watched with an open mouth as the dragon blasted through the air close to his ship and slowly began to turn around. His men huddled close to the open beach to watch the mesmerising sight of the dragon as it landed a little far away from the ship nearby some rocks. The dragon let out a screech that made the men jump and the beast lowered its neck close to the ground.

It was then Alexander his crew saw that there was a rider on the dragon who by the looks of it was a boy of 13 or 15 years of age. The rider climbed down from the red coloured dragon hesitantly walked towards them. Alexander his men observed the ethereal perfection of the rider and was immediately reminded of the description of emperor Votreaegon. The rider had the famed silver hair which was shining under the sun.

Alexander decided to greet the dragon rider by himself he walked forward and met the rider halfway. He could not help but notice the people eyes of the rider that was shining like a crystal. Truly this rider is in some way related to the emperor.

"Greetings dragon rider. I am Alexander Straighthorn, admiral of Royal Fleet of Kingdom of Verdun." Alexander greeted the rider with a bow. But he could see the rider didn't understand a word he was saying which complicated matters entirely.

"I am Viserys Targaryen, rider of Balerion." Viserys greeted back in the common tongue which flew over the head of Alexander who understood only the name of his new acquaintance. The Valyrian name gave him an idea immediately.

"_Kostagon ao ȳzaldrīzes valyrīha ēngos _(Can you speak Valyrian tongue)?" Alexander tried the famed dragon speech that was only used for prayers in the Temple of Light. He had some knowledge of the noble tongue as he and his late brother had some lessons from their mother when they were young.

"_Nyke Viserys hen Lentrot Targārio, hen Valyrio Uēpo ānogār iksan, Prince hen Westeros, kipagīros hen zaldrīzes Balerion. _(I am Viserys of House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria, Prince of Westeros, rider of the dragon Balerion.)" Viserys responded as he involuntarily let out a sigh of relief that proper communication was possible. Both of them were not looking forward to rely on sign languages thankfully that was avoided.

"_Ilon issi beri naejot rhaenagon ao Prince Viserys._(We are honoured to meet you Prince Viserys.)" Alexander smiled as he bowed once again happy that this expedition has succeeded at last. Now all that was left was to know more about the Prince and convince him to travel to Verdun to take the fight against the Black Knights.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Some basic information about Verdun;**

**KINGDOM OF VERDUN**

**Location- South-West of Summer Isles**

**Capital- Sunfall city**

**Royal palace- Castle Dawnshine**

**-Ruled by Queen Seismeria Brightsong Paris Straighthorn(dead).**

**-Two daughters Princess Artemesia Brightsong and Princess Laureline Brightsong**

**-Alexander Straighthorn, admiral of Royal Fleet (brother of the late king and uncle of Artemesia and Laureline**

**-Religion based on a singular God. Vedunians worship the Sun as God of light, life and peace. They inherited this belief from their ancestors.**

**-Opposing faction warring against Verdun is the order of Black Nights. They are an ancient order formed under the leadership of Trition Nightshadow for the sole purpose of destroying the house of Brightsong. They are the followers of the Moon-god who is the god of death, Darkness and damnation. **

**xxxxx**

**This chapter was a spur of the moment thing I don't know how well it will be received by others. So tell me, please. I was of the opinion to start posting in this story after I completed another one of my stories but plans changed. I am suffering from a serious writer's block I decided to throw something up in a short time.** **There was a two-year time skip which just made Viserys 9 years old and Daenerys 2 years old. As for my Valyrian language is a mess I think. I hope I was correct in the English-Valyrian translation.** **It has also come to my attention that some retards decided to trash talk in reviews. I request if they really want to engage in an 'enlightening productive' conversation with me then they are free to PM me. **


End file.
